Nemo
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: AU: TFP. On Cybertron, he was no one. But to her, he was someone, no matter what the rest of the populace believed. Shockwave X Red Alert. - Request for Warm as Fire. - M for reasons later.
1. Beaundre

**Nemo**

**Author's Note: **Well, this is a long-awaited request by Warm as Fire who made a very interesting one to write a fic themed somewhat on Phantom of the Opera or Titanic. Well...eheh...I did come up with something, though highly A.U. I thought of a fic where the war between the two sides didn't happen.

_"God made woman beautiful and foolish; beautiful, that man might love her; and foolish, that she might love him."_

-Unknown Quote

_"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter."_

-James Earl Jones

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

**Beundre**

Cheers were given that day.

The Ministry of Science was applauded in the streets of Iacon for their success in creating a more conserving source of fuel for Cybertronian life. Something that would last for a very long time and preserve energy sources on the planet. Most of everyone in the city had arrived to offer their praise for such an achievement. Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime shook hands with Perceptor and the other members. Shockwave was among them.

Among the crowd, Red Alert yelled to Moonracer over the cheering. Chromia and Hot Shot were with them. "You think Sentinel's ego might swell that chin up any bigger?"

Moonracer laughed. "Could be a close call!"

Ultra Magnus smiled and gestured to the crowd to be still. The cheering died down slowly and when it did, the mech spoke. "Let us all give thanks to our very own Ministry of Science for their dedication and hard work," he announced.

In the crowd, Hot Shot whooped and clapped, the sound echoing. "Yeah! Score one for smart guys! Yeah!"

Ultra Magnus curled his lip and arched an optic ridge with dismay, taking no mind to the collective giggles around him before he continued. "To this day, we will create a lasting fuel source," he announced, "One that will guarantee our survival!"

Once again, cheering was made from the crowds. Shockwave regarded each and every thrilled face and taking a deep intake, his chest rising and falling with the action. It was difficult to determine whether or not the presence of so many was a personal problem. Chromia and Moonracer only smiled when their optics fell on him.

"That Shockwave's a piece of work, huh?" Moonracer said, chuckling.

Chromia smirked sidelong at her. "I especially love his smile," she quipped.

Red Alert gave Chromia a push, though she was smiling too. "Come on. Don't be mean." She turned to go. "Let's get moving before the crowds swamp us."

The four made their way through the crowds and Red Alert returned to the Iacon Infirmary for work. She approached her locker and started to gather her tools, but something fell from it and onto the floor with an audible clinking sound. Red Alert frowned curiously and looked down before bending to pick up the object; it was a small hand-made metal flower. She could see that each detail was carefully considered and the metal bent and woven.

She tilted her head with a small smile before gathering what she needed and walked to her laboratory. Hook was already there with his face buried in a microscope and he didn't look up when she entered the room. He was one of the oldest of the staff at the infirmary and a no-nonsense Cybertronian.

"You're late," he said.

"Yeah, sorry," Red Alert replied, rather sheepishly, "My friends dragged me to the ceremony in the city square."

Hook exhaled through his intakes before glancing up. "What do you have there?" He indicated the flower in her hands.

Red Alert furrowed her brow and ran her fingers over the object. "I found it in my locker."

"Hm." Hook shrugged his shoulders and walked around the lab table. "I thought you and the hot shot security bot weren't hitting it off."

Red Alert gave him a look. "Rodimus is sweet and all, but he's not one to do oddly romantic things like this," she argued. Her gaze softened somewhat and she seemed distracted by a fleeting thought before setting the flower down on a counter behind her.

"If it's not him, then guess you got yourself a creepy little admirer," Hook murmured, shaking his head as if the concept disgusted him.

Red Alert laughed and then, seemed rather touched by the thought. Hook watched her skeptically for a moment before arching his optic ridges. "Are you going to stand there and fantasize or are you going to get to work?"

"Yes, of course." Red Alert smiled with embarrassment and nodded before walking out of the laboratory.

O

Maccadam's Oil House was alive with cheerful mechs and femmes, sharing high-grade and having a good time. Soundwave was sitting at the counter, seemingly in discussion with another bot that appeared to take the shape of a jagged two-wheeled vehicle. His head was also encased in a container of green liquid. Red Alert had to admit that he looked somewhat unsettling and was relieved when he stood up and walked passed her without so much as a second glance. She joined Chromia and Moonracer at a table and drinks were brought to her.

"Red!" Chromia greeted with a smile, "It's about time you showed up!"

A little music started playing, performed by Jazz and Blaster.

"Well, what have my especially active friends been up to?" Red Alert asked, giving the two knowing looks.

Chromia and Moonracer gestured around them. "Well, the two of us were just talking about you, actually."

"Really?" Red Alert took a drink of her cup. "Are my audio circuits bleeding?"

"We've decided that as your friends, it is unhealthy for you not to consider a relationship," Moonracer told her, in a playfully serious voice, "You are working too hard and I am going to make it my sworn duty to get you unraveled in the berth with a mech."

Red Alert gave her a funny look, but couldn't resist her smile. "Please, do me a favor and don't help me."

Moonracer laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well it seems everyone is getting committed these days," she pointed out, "Just take a look at Lugnut." She gestured to the large, violet mech in a corner who was speaking rather loudly to a few others. "Even he's found the perfect female for himself."

Chromia arched her optic ridges. "A female perfect for Lugnut?" She shuddered in disgust. "That's a disturbing thought."

Red Alert produced the flower to them. "Well, I don't know why, but I found this in my locker," she said; she gave them a look, "Surely this isn't your idea of a joke, is it?"

The two looked intrigued now, grinning.

"Not at all, Red Alert," Moonracer said, taking the flower and studying it, "You just found this today?"

"Yes."

Chromia smirked and murmured thoughtfully. "Oh my, I suppose there is one out there who so admires our little Red," she mused, "But why would he do something like this instead of approaching her? What do you think, Moony?"

Moonracer grinned. "Perhaps her hard-working face scares him?"

Red Alert took the flower and laughed, giving her a playful shove. "Oh, stop it!"

The three laughed together for a few moments before Chromia tilted her head thoughtfully. "So who do you think it's from?"

Red Alert made a thoughtful sound. She tried to think of why someone would give her this, but nothing came to mind. Rodimus was insistent at times, but it wasn't like he was able to do things like this. She really couldn't come up with a reason.

Just then, Moonracer and Chromia looked beyond her.

"Oh dear, here comes Rodimus," Moonracer said, surreptitiously, "Life's too short..."

Sure enough, Rodimus approached the table and gave a not to the two femmes in front of Red Alert before looking down at her. "Hey, I heard you had a rough day at work," he told her, with a smile, "Maybe I can get you another drink."

Red Alert smiled halfheartedly and held up her cup to him. "No thanks," she said, politely, "You know how it is for me; one and done."

"Ah." Rodimus scratched the back of his head. "Right. I forgot. Sorry."

Chromia and Moonracer snickered at each other. He was really flopping horribly. Rodimus gave them a dirty look and noticed Red Alert rising from her chair.

"I should get back home," she told them, "I have a surgery to do in the morning."

"I'll walk you." Rodimus offered.

Red Alert didn't see the necessity since her apartment complex wasn't far, but shrugged her shoulders and started walking. Rodimus followed her and they started off down the street. He smiled down at her and casually kicked a stray metal ball bearing in the road.

"Hey, you know they're having a banquet tomorrow," he said, "Maybe you and I could..."

Red Alert smiled at him somewhat. "I'm not exactly the femme you could take with you. But Arcee's been dying to have you ask her on a date for a while."

Rodimus looked surprised. "Arcee?"

"Yeah," Red Alert said, "She is rather stunning."

Rodimus frowned thoughtfully. "Beauty isn't everything."

"No. But to mechs in high status, it always is."

"And who says you're not beautiful?" Rodimus stopped and she did as well.

Red Alert was still smiling, though she seemed rather content with her responses. "Rodimus, you and I are friends, remember?" she told him, "I'm a working-class femme. I don't have the looks that my friends do."

He chuckled. "Now come on, Red. You can't..."

His voice faded out as Red Alert suddenly sensed optics on them. She frowned and peered down a ark alleyway, but saw no one. She squinted somewhat to see if she could make out any shape or form, but it seemed that it was just a matter of her imagination.

"Hey, Red?"

Red Alert looked up at Rodimus in surprise. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone."

Rodimus murmured thoughtfully and knotted his brow, looking in the same direction that she was. "I don't see anyone."

"I'm probably just tired." Red Alert rationalized, rubbing her forehelm with one hand. "I should just recharge early tonight."

"Yeah," Rodimus agreed, "I should do. They're going to need me double-time at the city gates. No doubt word got to the Thetacons about the Ministry of Science's recent success story. They're going to want a piece of it."

The Thetacons were an isolated tribe of Cybertronians who Red Alert was told consisted of criminals, old war soldiers and barbaric savages. Personally, she had never met a Thetacon to have a real opinion of them, but they were fighting with Ultra Magnus for equality and a better lifestyle. Their rations were always so limited, so Red Alert could see why they would be out to cause trouble to get what they wanted and needed.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later?" Rodimus said.

Red Alert smiled. "I guess you will."

The two went separate ways, transforming and riding off down the streets. Red Alert returned home and prepared for recharge; she took a long-needed shower and had something soothing to drink before sitting down in front of her mirror. The flower she had retrieved rested to the side and she studied it before looking back at herself in the mirror. It was so peculiar that she would receive such an offering, even if it may have been a simple prank. Why would anyone admire her from afar? She didn't think of herself as beautiful. Who had the time for such things?

Still, the offering-albeit a small one-did put a smile on her face.

O

Note- Well? What do you think so far? Beundre is Danish for "Admire".


	2. Fiore

~O~

**Fiore**

There was another flower in her locker the next day.

This one was speckled with red paint and violet, the metal sheets all bent to form the flower, which all came together beautifully. Red Alert smiled, studying the object in her hand and pondered who could go to such lengths just to make it and then give it to her? It was such a sweet offering in itself, but she was really curious as to who would do such, but not feel the need to approach her. She wasn't a terrifying person in any regard and always considered herself rather approachable.

"Red Alert!"

The sound of Hook's harsh vocals snapped her out of her daze and she noticed that he was walking up to her with an aggravated scowl on his face. "Are you still daydreaming?"

"Sorry," Red Alert said, hurriedly moving, "I'm sorry."

She wasn't one to shirk her duties and didn't really consider this an example of that, but since these little offerings had arrived, she was curious by who would send them.

Still, work had to come first. Her patients were important.

The day was spent tending to smaller needs such as broken limbs, sick younger bots or older ones simply needing repairs. Cheetor was one of her patients who had arrived after chasing down Crumplezone and Ransack on the Iacon Highway.

Red Alert studied Cheetor's broken leg and scanned it before smiling up at him. "Just a fracture in the mesh, but nothing too serious," she assured him, "I'll have this repaired in a few minutes and you'll be back on the job in no time."

Cheetor smiled. "Thanks, lady."

Just as she began to work soldering up the wires in his leg, Crumplezone and Ransack crept passed the room, attempting not to be seen by the officer. But their sight was indeed spotted and Cheetor scowled furiously.

"Hey. Hey! I see you both!" he yelled, climbing to his feet. Despite Red Alert's protests, he hobbled after them. "Hey! Get back-ow-here! I'm not-ow-done with-ow-you!"

Red Alert groaned and gave chase. "Cheetor! Stop it! You're going to exacerbate your injury!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Cheetor continued to chant as he chased after the two bots.

He tripped over his own feet and stumbled into several crates of medical equipment before falling flat on his face. His stumbling caused several doctors to angrily yell at him. Red Alert attempted to pacify them with "I'll clean it up" before looking down at Cheetor who remained where he was out of embarrassment. She sighed and put a hand on her hip before shaking her head and bending down to him, speaking in a professional tone.

"Remember the part I said where I would have your repairs done in a few minutes?" she whispered, "Now it might be a few hours."

"Fair enough..." Cheetor groaned, which was muffled.

Meanwhile Shockwave worked silently and diligently at the energy reactor of the Ministry of Science's department building.

"Shockwave!"

The mech turned somewhat, seeing Wheeljack approach him. "Great job on the formula!" he said, shaking the larger bot's hand, "They've all been buzzing about it down at Intelligence! Those Thetacons are definitely going to be giving us a run for our credits!"

Shockwave nodded his head. "Thank you, Wheeljack."

"We'll we're going to be heading out," Wheeljack said, turning with a smile in his voice, "I have a little date tonight. It's gonna be sweet."

"Congratulations..." Shockwave replied, returning attention to the reactor.

"Hey, keep hoping there, my friend," Wheeljack assured him with an elbow joint nudge, "I'm sure the femme bots will warm up to you. Eventually." He started to go, but glanced back. "You planning on staying here all night?"

"Yes. The sound in the reactor was of a concern to me," Shockwave answered, "I did not entirely enjoy the clicking noise it made."

"All right, suit yourself then." Wheeljack shrugged and walked out of the room.

Upon his departure, Shockwave set the tools down he had been using and walked to his office, shutting the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and pulled out a few smaller tools as well as sheets of thin metal with colored strips of tubes.

The process was delicate and careful, even for one with claws as big as his. But when he was finished, he marveled over what he had made.

A perfect red and violet metal flower.

O

Red Alert, Chromia and Moonracer sat in a circle on the floor in Red Alert's apartment, sharing drinks and laughing about their days. Moonracer was lying on her front, lazily reaching for an Energon treat on a tray in the middle. Chromia was resting in the berth and Red Alert was leaning against the front of it.

"I spent a whole day at the desk listening to complaint after complaint..." Chromia muttered, "It's like living with millions of old femmes, I swear to Primus."

Moonracer sat up and patted her shoulder gently. "It's okay, honey. It happens in the work force."

Red Alert arched her optic ridges with a smirk, taking a drink from her glass. "Easy for you to say, you work in a sporting hall. Chromia's in the commerce guild with Decimus barking down her intakes every two seconds."

"That I do. That I do." Moonracer drawled, "And I do seem my share of lovely aft sometimes."

"You're terrible!" Red Alert said.

"No I'm not. I'm fabulous." Moonracer countered, batting her optic lids with a grin.

She looked toward Red Alert's shelf and noticed a collection of the servo-made flowers lying there. Smirking, she looked at Red Alert. "I see you've managed to accumulate quite a collection from your secret admirer."

Red Alert smiled and glanced down when the two teasingly hooted at her. The Energon was making them all act a little goofy at most, but she was still in her right mind.

"Yes, I know..." she said.

Chromia wiggled a little on the berth above and leaned back, hanging her head over the edge. "Who do you think it is, anyway?" she wondered.

"Someone with very talented servos, that's for sure," Moonracer pointed out, taking one of the flowers in her hands, "I mean, did you get a peek at the craftsmanship? He's got to at least be a doctor or a scientist to have such attention to detail like this."

"What about a welder?" Chromia suggested.

"Nah. They don't have the hands."

Red Alert sighed and leaned back, laying down onto the floor and crossing her hands over her lower abdomen. "You two continue to wrack your processors over that one," she muttered, "I don't think that mechs are the answer to everything."

Chromia peered over her with a grin. "Then why do we always end up talking about them?"

Red Alert gave her a funny look. "Perhaps it has something to do with yours and Moonracer's insistence to speak of your sexual escapades consistently. Detail after sordid detail, after sordid detail."

Chromia and Moonracer laughed with glee.

"She is SO right, you know..." Chromia joked.

After a few more drinks, the three femmes were staring up at the ceiling together, completely overcharged at this point and just talking utter nonsensical things, but entirely too overcharged to really think about it.

"Handsome he should be really handsome." Chromia slurred, "Like...Primus above handsome."

Red Alert shrugged her shoulders. "Looks don't matter to me. Not too handsome."

"True."

"Nice optics..." Moonracer sighed.

A grin touched Chromia's lips. "Nice aft."

The three looked at each other for a nanoklick and sputtered laughter from their intakes. Then, Red Alert looked at Moonracer and looked as serious as she could being overcharged.

"Moonracer, you've had a bot once, right?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'once'?" Moonracer joked.

"No. I mean 'the one'." Red Alert told her.

Moonracer's smile faded somewhat and she sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The other two groaned.

"Come on, Moony!" Chromia pushed, "Was he cute?"

Moonracer smiled somewhat. "Was? He still is. In his own way."

"Who was he?" Red Alert asked.

Moonracer didn't reply and simply stared up at the ceiling with a grin. It seemed that she was trying to deviate from the question and gestured to the ceiling. "Hey, is that a new ceiling you put in, Red Alert? Looks good. So...pale."

Red Alert smirked and rolled her optics. "Okay. I get it. You don't want to tell us."

"Nope."

Chromia laughed somewhat before looking down at Red Alert. "Hey! I just thought of something. What if your admirer was Hook?"

The two below her groaned and Red Alert shoved her playfully. "No!"

"I'm just saying, I'm just saying..." Chromia teased, holding out two hands.

The three spent the remainder of the evening just laughing and sharing hilarious stories.

Stories that involved Red Alert's secret admirer.

~O~

_Note - _Fiore is Italian for "Flower".


	3. Occursus

~O~

**Occursus**

Shockwave didn't know how he could approach her.

In this society of shallow and ignorant, he didn't believe his appearance would be of any delight to a femme. But he found her fascinating and lovely in a way that she herself didn't. How strange for him to experience such when he had been alone most of his life.

He was no stranger to the way bots and femmes stared at him. Appearance was everything to this world. As one born and abandoned by his family, he understood cruelty at a young age. Most of his life had been spent in loneliness and solitude. But that came naturally to him.

However, when he saw the doctor even long before that day in passing, he felt a curiosity he hadn't for any other femme. It was unusual, but he knew if he approached, she would surely shy away. Such was the way of femmes when they saw him, after all.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Wheeljack asked, looking up at Shockwave.

Shockwave and Wheeljack were working at the tables, testing liquid Energon.

"The doctor..." Shockwave replied quietly. "The one working in Iacon Infirmary. She looked right at me from the crowds..."

Wheeljack chuckled. "You have to be a little more specific, Shockwave."

"No, I really don't." Shockwave poured some red liquid Energon into a glass vial and shook it a little. "It's no one's concern but my own."

Wheeljack shrugged his shoulders, not willing to argue with him on that note. "Are you ever gonna talk with her?"

"I don't know..." Shockwave replied, somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, you think about it while I find Jetfire and Jetstorm," Wheeljack said, walking away, "They have a lot of explaining to do about that broken communication tower." He sighed impatiently and threw his hands into the air as he left.

Shockwave watched him go and considered what he said. Approaching Red Alert would indeed be an intimidating thing for him because for the life of him, he had no idea how to do so. What would he say to her?

_"Just do what you feel is right..."_

Shockwave recalled the words of his old mentor who had spoken them with much passion after meeting his own mate. Though he hadn't spoken to him in a very long time. Shockwave was perfectly capable of deciding his own will in anything BUT this.

Well, it was going to be interesting nonetheless...

O

Things at the infirmary were dying down for Red Alert and most of the doctoral staff had gone home for the cycle. First Aid was still at the front desk in the lobby, typing up final reports of patient data. Red Alert was carrying a tablet to take home with her, going over the information of her future appointments in the upcoming cycles when she noticed a shape in the corridor halls standing by the wall. Tilting her head curiously, she approached.

"Excuse me?" she said, "Are you a visitor?"

The shape turned and she noticed that it was Shockwave. "Yes." he replied

Red Alert shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that visiting groons have been over for a while now."

"Oh..." Shockwave glanced down somewhat and appeared to be rather uncomfortable.

Red Alert knotted her optic ridges somewhat in mild sympathy before smiling somewhat. "Well, I can break a rule or two for once if it's a dire emergency," she said, chuckling softly, "Who are you visiting anyway?"

"Right now?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah."

"You."

Red Alert's optic ridges arched and she looked a little surprised. First Aid glanced up briefly from her computer with a small smile on her face before returning her attention back to the monitor.

"Um, okay," Red Alert said, staring at Shockwave inquisitively, "What do you need?"

"Well, I-" Shockwave began.

Just then, Hot Shot rushed into the lobby with a wail of pain, interrupting the conversation. He paused briefly to look up at Shockwave with a "oh, hi" before looking desperately at Red Alert. She exhaled through her intakes.

"Hot Shot, what now?" she muttered.

Hot Shot smiled weakly at her. "I'm no doctor, but I don't think this is supposed to be gone." He gestured to the place where his right arm should have been.

Red Alert groaned. "You're a pyrotechnician and you have more accidents than anyone I've ever met!" She looked up at Shockwave with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but as soon as I deal with my pyromaniacal friend here, I'll be back to talk with you."

Shockwave watched as the two walked down the halls, listening to Red Alert's irritated chatter with Hot Shot.

"I prefer to be called 'Lord of the Flame'!" Hot Shot declared, in a dramatic voice.

"Well, keep preferring it because I'm not calling you that." Red Alert snapped.

After a groon spent rewiring his damaged circuits to a temporary replacement arm, Red Alert and Hot Shot ventured out into the hallway once more, but found that Shockwave was gone. Red Alert glanced around before staring at First Aid with confusion.

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

First Aid shrugged her shoulders with a non-committed murmur.

"Hm," Red Alert furrowed her brow with a sigh, "I guess he had to get going then..." She turned attention to Hot Shot with a scowl. "Now, I'll have a replacement arm sent to you in two solar cycles provided you don't damage that temp arm."

"No promises!" Hot Shot said, laughing as he walked away.

Red Alert rolled her optics. Then, she thought of Shockwave and why he had been there. Really, she didn't know why he arrived and just left so quickly.

"Oh well..." she murmured, turning and walking back to her office to close it up for the day.

O

Archive shops were one of her favorite places to go.

Red Alert was delighted to retrieve new archived poetry tablets for her personal use. In the background, she could make out the call of a young bot announcing a brawl in Kaon's coliseum that only piqued her attention because she found the fights to be barbaric at the worst of times.

"SEE LUGNUT, THE KAON CRUSHER GO HELM-TO-HELM WITH BLACKOUT, THE SIMFUR SMASHER!" the bot declared, passing a few notes to interested bots outside of the shop, "THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY, FOLKS! DON'T MISS IT! WE ALSO HAVE SOUVENIR ARMOR PARTS SOLD AFTER THE FIGHT! ACT NOW WHILE YOU CAN BECAUSE PARTS GO FAST!"

Red Alert rolled her optics and she turned, suddenly coming in contact with Shockwave. She blinked, startled and though he had no face, he seemed equally as surprised.

"Hello, Red Alert." he said, "It's nice to see you again."

She laughed weakly. "It's weird to see you again."

"Weird is nice."

Red Alert blinked and shook her head, closing her optics with an embarrassed gesture. "No, I didn't mean it like that," she corrected, "I meant, I'm just surprised to see you here after yesterday. We didn't get a chance to talk." Then, she looked a little thoughtful. "Wait, how'd you know my name?"

Shockwave lifted a single claw, pointing to a name tag on her chest plate. She looked down and laughed weakly before removing it. It was magnetized specifically to stay put and she had to wear it for new graduates.

"Oh! Frag, I forgot to take that silly thing off!" she muttered, fitting it into a subspace on her leg.

Shockwave watched as she went to the shop owner to pay for her tablets before he followed her from the shop. She started talking about how she needed to retrieve a few apartment decor modifications for her mother while her parents were away on their "sparkbonding anniversary" in Tyger Pax.

"So why did you leave the infirmary anyway?" Red Alert asked him, with a smile, "I'd have liked the idea of talking with the bot who created a lasting fuel source for Cybertron." She raised a finger. "That was quite an endeavor. Probably more than when I created Jetfire and Jetstorm."

Shockwave looked down at her. "That was you? Wheeljack took credit for it."

Red Alert smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay. He needed it more than I did. Besides, I wasn't looking for it and I'm happy being a simple doctor."

"Hm." Shockwave considered that.

Red Alert and the brooding scientist wandered down the street for a moment before she smiled up at him, arching a single optic ridge inquisitively. "But something tells me that's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

"No... It isn't."

Shockwave's uncertain tone brought a comforting look to the femme and she chuckled gently. "What is it?"

"I thought it best to give you this in person this time," he said, reaching into his subspace and taking out a new flower that was decorated with a swirl of red and white, giving it a highly exotic look. Red Alert blinked with amazement and took it into her hands, studying it for a brief moment before looking up at him.

"It was you?" she asked.

"Yes..."

Red Alert watched as he stood there, putting his hands behind his back and awaiting some form of reaction. She was actually surprised to have known that he was the one who had sent her offerings in such a way. But what surprised her the most was the fact that he seemed a bit...uncomfortable with admitting it to her. Not in a way of regret, but in a manner that suggested he was a little...uncertain with the way she might react.

It was different being admired by someone who seemed so...innocent about the way he showed it. Innocent or perhaps-unsure of himself. She knew that the way people tended to associate with him wasn't exactly kind, so she thought that responding positively would ease his processor.

"Thank you," Red Alert said, smiling.

Shockwave's single optic narrowed briefly before he nodded. "Your welcome..."

O

Note-Occursus is Latin for "meeting".


	4. Strano

~O~

**Strano**

"No. Way."

Red Alert looked embarrassed when Chromia and Moonracer gawked at her in amused shock, standing in Iacon Park that next morning. She didn't see what was so funny about her confession to them, but they apparently found it utterly shocking and hilarious. Her mother and father-Sill and Phaeton-were also there and looked just as surprised to hear this. Flareup and Warpath were sitting at a table beside them and she tilted her head with intrigue at the news.

"Wow!" Moonracer laughed, "Oh Primus, that's just great!"

Sill didn't seem as humored by the idea as Moonracer. "Shockwave? Do you mean that faceless mech from the Ministry of Science?"

"No, mother," Red Alert quipped, giving her a funny look, "The silicon salami from the market..."

Phaeton inhaled and shook his head. "Dear spark," he said, addressing his bond mate, "I cannot see the problem with this."

Flareup leaned back with a chuckle that wasn't particularly pleasant to the others. "The problem is Shockwave's too strange for any femme. Maybe he should just stick to counting atoms and Energon molecules."

The younger femmes gave her a dirty look.

"Mind your own business, Flareup." Chromia snapped.

Flareup and Warpath simply laughed, not put off by the insult and resumed their own conversation. Chromia gave them another dirty look before the tension faded from her face and she looked at Red Alert.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, smiling.

"I don't know," Red Alert said, chuckling, "Should I see him again?"

The women giggled.

"Go ahead! I bet he's a swell bot to be with!" Phaeton suggested.

Sill glared at him. "I know what kind of bots like that want with a femme," she argued before looking at her daughter, "I would like to meet this Shockwave myself and see just what type he is for my own optics."

"Mother..." Red Alert made a face. "This isn't the old cycles. You can't be so judgmental of a bot in higher power and always assume the worst."

Sill relaxed with a heavy sigh. "No, I suppose not..."

"What do you know?" Flareup sneered, with a laugh to Warpath, "I guess old dog bots can learn new tricks."

Red Alert heard that and smiled sarcastically. "I would kindly thank you not to refer to my sparkmother as an old dog bot, Flareup." she argued. Then, she smiled, prudish. "Just because tricks don't come as easily for her as they do for you."

It took Warpath's full strength to hold back his furious girlfriend.

O

Red Alert was at her desk, typing in reports when she heard Rodimus enter.

"Hey!" he greeted.

She glanced up briefly with a smile. "Hey."

"I managed to bag myself a Thetacon general today," Rodimus told her, "They're having a party down at Cybertron Security. You wanna come?"

Red Alert's blue gaze remained locked onto her computer. "Sorry, I can't," she told him, "I have these files I have to organize for my operation tomorrow. I'm working on Sixshot and I have to make sure everything's ready."

Rodimus chuckled gently. "Maybe you should take a break and come with me."

"Perhaps you should take Arcee. I know she's dying to be by your side."

Rodimus looked a little surprised by her rather abrupt quip and frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. That was childish," Red Alert sighed, giving him an apologetic look. "It was just Flareup. I let her needle me once more today. I don't exactly approve of the way she thinks when it comes to my business and how she could parade it like a-"

"What'd she say?" Rodimus asked, interrupting her in mid rant.

Red Alert exhaled with impatience and looked like she wanted to rant again, but a smile lit her lips and she reached into her desk, taking out the flower that Shockwave had handed to her in person. Rodimus' optic brows went up and he leaned forward, studying it with an odd look.

"I've been getting these the past few cycles," Red Alert told him, with a smile, "Shockwave's been sending them to me."

"Shockwave?" Rodimus snorted with amusement that seemed laced with disgust. "Why would that lonely little weirdo be sending them to you?"

Red Alert gave him a look. "Don't you start on that."

"What?" Rodimus shrugged innocently. "He's strange, Red. Stranger than most. You can't even tell what he's thinking by looking at him! He's got no face."

Red Alert didn't particularly find his grasp on the whole thing very enlightening. In fact, she was a bit insulted that Rodimus could pass judgment on someone he'd never met personally. "Well, I certainly can," she argued gently, "And so long as we're being completely honest, I find his attentions both sweet and thoughtful. Yes, he seems a little...shy about it, but I can't see how distance and discomfort gives anyone license to label someone 'strange'."

Rodimus looked mortified. "I didn't mean-"

"That's fine," Red Alert replied, returning attention to her monitor, "I should get back to work. I hope you enjoy your celebration, Rodimus Prime. You deserve it."

He couldn't tell if she was irritated by his words or not, but he simply hung his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way."

"I have work to finish." Red Alert reminded him with a look.

Rodimus chuckled awkwardly and nodded, leaving the office with a groan of frustration, mostly at himself. "Stupid..." he cursed, slapping himself on the forehead, "Stupid, stupid!"

O

Strange.

What a word for anyone to describe someone.

She had always thought Hot Shot was insane in his own right, crazy and just silly on many occasions. But the word 'strange' seemed to carry much more of a derogatory feel than she really thought could, especially when it was used to describe Shockwave. The way Rodimus had said it made it sound like he was a pariah of the worst kind.

That morning, she took the subway train through Tyger Pax and was surprised to find Shockwave sitting by himself, studying his claws. With a small smile, she took a spot beside him. He hesitated before looking at her.

"Hello." he said.

She smiled. "Hi."

"It's good to see you again," Shockwave said, "It's been quite a good day."

Red Alert smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It really has. I finished surgery on Sixshot and he came out of it intact. He looked at me and thanked me for what I did. It's those things that make the day worth it."

Shockwave straightened in his seat. "You're an excellent doctor, Red Alert."

She arched an optic brow. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

Red Alert made an amused sound, but didn't argue with him. The two were silent again for a while before the train made a wordless beep, alerting the passengers to the next stop; central Tyger Pax. Red Alert stood up and Shockwave joined her. She was restless to ask him, so she thought that it wouldn't hurt.

"Would you like to do something?" Red Alert asked him.

Shockwave looked down at her. "Really?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything at the moment. Let's go somewhere."

"Where would you like to go?" Shockwave asked.

Red Alert smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, they have a pretty good festival in central Tyger Pax. Want to check that out?"

He seemed to contemplate that for a while. At first, Red Alert was concerned with the possibility that he might not want to, but he looked at her and nodded. "That sounds like a rather interesting event," he said, "Let's go."

Red Alert brightened. "Okay. Great!"

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus was observing Iacon through his office window with dismay. He glanced back halfway at the sight of his bond mate, Rhea enter. She gave him an affectionate smile and approached, sliding her hands around his waist.

"Come to bed, dear," she encouraged, "It's time to relax."

Ultra Magnus sighed. "I cannot fathom why these Thetacons constantly attempt to knock down our doors." he muttered, "I've done everything in my power to give them what they needed and they still demand more!"

Rhea tilted her head up at him. "Maybe you're simply offering the wrong thing."

Ultra Magnus gave her a look. "The wrong thing?" he snapped, "I've allowed my only daughter to flee with that old warrior mech, despite my own feelings. I've allowed Sentinel to take charge of communication affairs with the Thetacons despite my personal judgment. I've EVEN allowed-"

"Sweetspark, you know that Eros loves him," Rhea chided gently, "I want you to send a message and speak with her sooner than later."

"He was too old for her!"

"That didn't stop me from loving you."

Ultra Magnus looked stunned by that and exhaled, hanging his head. "I'm just exhausted... I've been worrying too much."

Rhea smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Now then...come to bed."

She started to go and he grumbled. "I don't want to go to bed yet..."

Rhea looked back at him with a smirk. "But dear spark," she crooned, "I do."

Ultra Magnus seemed to comprehend and his white faceplate heated in a mildly darker blush. "Oh!" he said.

Rhea simply gave him a seductive look and beckoned with one finger, sauntering away with him moving after her.

O

Note-Strano is Italian for "strange".


	5. Fecha

~O~

**Fecha**

The festival in Tyger Pax had filled the streets with mechs and femmes, including mechanical pets and various other animals. Shockwave seemed out of place and continued looking around while Red Alert marveled over an infant serpentine parasite housed inside of a cage. When she noticed Shockwave's fidgety movements, she gestured for him to take a look at the creature and he did. His optic narrowed in a manner that could only be confusion.

"Is this a real parasite?" he asked, regarding the mech behind the cage.

The mech grinned and nodded. "You bet! I've been breeding them off-world and thought of showing off the little ones!"

"They're a Class Ten species," Shockwave said, "Quite dangerous to have."

"Yes, that's true," the mech agreed, "But if you take away their teeth, you take away their urge to uncontrollably consume everything in their path. It makes them much easier to control and breed into more docile pets for anyone willing enough to own one."

Red Alert didn't look so delighted to hear that. "That's horrible! Why would you take out their teeth?"

"Say that now," the mech replied, looking at her with a smirk, "But you won't think it's so bad when they don't come knocking down your housing quarters looking to make a meal out of you. Besides, it's done while they're young and their pain receptors haven't fully developed yet."

Red Alert still didn't seem so content with this, but Shockwave was fascinated. He studied the creature with all the intrigue of a scientist before following Red Alert through the crowds when she started to leave. He stared down at her when he realized that she seemed a little disheartened by what she had seen.

"You're upset." he said.

She smiled somewhat and shook her head now. "I shouldn't let that dampen the day," she replied, "Let's find something to drink."

They stopped at a street vendor and purchased some exotic drinks, much to Shockwave's protest that such fancy things weren't necessary for his tastes, but Red Alert argued that it was a special occasion and it deserved such. Then, they spent the time near a habitat exhibit marveling over the various Cybertronian fauna. Red Alert observed a Lilleth and reached out, allowing it to climb onto her arm. Shockwave watched her silently and also reached out, stroking the creature's head with one claw.

"The Lilleth is a species native to Cybertron," he said. "Its eggs are also quite delicate. Handling them is often required by professionals."

Red Alert smiled. "Wow. I didn't know."

The Lilleth spread its glass wings and let out a chirp before moving back into its exhibit.

Once Red Alert pressed Shockwave to talk about some of the things he knew about the creatures, she found herself amazed by his intelligence. He constantly gave her answers without hesitation, even when she asked some of the most difficult of questions.

Shockwave seemed to relax when she displayed interest in his abilities and wasn't as tense as when they first encountered each other. On the way back to Iacon, she started talking about her job and what sort of crazy slag she had to deal with on a daily basis. The trip back to the Infirmary had them meeting up with Phaeton and Sill.

"Oh, look at the two of you!" Phaeton sighed with a smile of pride on my face. "Red Alert, dear; you look just like I did at your age when I was dating your mother."

Red Alert made a face. "...Please don't say that, father."

Sill regarded Shockwave with a look of contemplation. "Hm, so you're the bot?" she murmured

Phaeton smiled and appeared to be more welcoming. "Yes. She's told us a lot about you."

"She has?" Shockwave looked down at Red Alert and the female looked embarrassed.

"Father!" she protested.

Phaeton chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Was that a secret?"

"Only a little!"

Sill turned and noticed Hot Shot approaching them. The young bot rushed up to Red Alert and struggled to take several gulps through his intakes before speaking.

"I was looking for you!" he panted, "Hook found me and said there's an emergency at the Iacon Infirmary. He needs you right now!"

Red Alert frowned. "Why didn't he simply COM me?"

"He wanted to, but his lines are backed up." Hot Shot said, "There was an explosion west of the wall and several bots were injured."

Red Alert looked up at Shockwave and he nodded.

"Go. It's all right."

Red Alert nodded. "We can talk later."

She transformed and rushed out, tires squealing. Hot Shot turned and smiled up at him.

"How goes things in the science field, blinky?"

"Hot Shot, perhaps you should be off then," Phaeton suggested. "Don't you have some work you must be doing right now?"

Hot Shot looked thoughtful for a moment before his optics widened. "Slag, you're right!" he exclaimed. "I'm late already!" He rushed off, chanting. "Oh slag" over and over again.

Phaeton smiled up at Shockwave. "Pay him no mind, Shockwave." he assured him. "Bots like that will soon understand that there is much to you than meets the optics."

Shockwave turned to go. "Yet bots like that are the ones all adore. Show me the justice in that."

Phaeton could not tell if it was a biting remark or not, as Shockwave's vocals were simply too nonchalant to really pick up on it.

The larger mech walked away without another word.

O

It was difficult.

Shockwave did not know now if Red Alert was genuinely interested in speaking with him, or if it was just an act of pity. This made his doubts rise to the surface once more. Had he been foolish in revealing himself to her as the one who had sent her the flowers?

She said she would speak to him again. That was peculiar. Had she been lying, surely she would not go through such effort, especially given her work schedule.

_"You can't help what you are, boy."_

He remembered his mother's last words before she had abandoned him. It was then that he first learned how cruel the universe was. Strangely enough, Shockwave had felt no anger for this. Instead, he was content. At least he had known the truth of things at so young.

The following morning, Shockwave was working on utilizing ice as a form of grenade in a testing lab. Perceptor and Wheeljack assisted with the test.

"Now, when we release the grenade, you must stand forty yards to avoid - "

"Shockwave." He turned and was addressed by Cliffjumper. "You have a visitor."

Shockwave nodded. "Very well."

He looked at Wheeljack. "Hold the grenade steady. Be certain it does not hit the ground."

Wheeljack had been holding the massive metal ball with outstretched arms. He grunted and groaned before glaring at Perceptor.

"Hey! I could use a hand here!" he snapped.

Shockwave left the lab and found Red Alert standing there. He was surprised, but only for a moment. She smiled up at him and held out a container.

"I had mother make these for you," she said, "They're her famous Energon cookies. Since our day was interrupted, I asked her to make something for you for those tiring mornings. If you get a little sluggish, they'll pep you right up."

Shockwave took the offering. "Thank you."

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from his laboratory and he glanced over his shoulder. Several bots nearby reacted with mild gasps and shocked sounds.

"Excuse me," he told her. He turned and entered his laboratory. "Cliffjumper, kindly thaw out Perceptor and Wheeljack."

When he returned, Red Alert smiled and made a face. "Busy day?"

"Indeed. it is rather daunting working with those who fail constantly."

"But failing is how we learn to do better."

"Then why fail at all? It would not waste time and resources."

Red Alert chuckled and shook her head. "You have a peculiar sense of logic about you," she said, "Maybe we can talk about that over dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. My mother's invited you to a family dinner tomorrow night. Maybe you should come."

Shockwave found that a little difficult to believe, especially since Sill didn't seem to find him pleasing in the slightest. He had a suspicion that Red Alert must have persuaded her to invite him.

Red Alert sensed his hesitation. "Would some other time be more preferable?"

"No. That would be fine. What time would you like me to arrive?"

"Tomorrow evening. Mother wants help with her Energon gourmet cookies. She make be rather strict, but she's the best cook in all of Iacon."

"I suppose we will find out shortly."

Red Alert laughed a little. "Yeah. I suppose so."

They were both silent for a moment. Red Alert shifted a little where she stood. "Well, I should be going," she said, "I have an appointment tonight."

"Yes. As should I."

She smiled and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"As will I."

She turned and walked away. Shockwave stared down at the offering, noting what an interesting evening it was surely going to be.

O

_Note _- Fecha is Spanish for "Date". Also, a Lilleth is a glasslike bird native to Cybertron.


	6. Dojo

~O~

**Dojo**

Shockwave sat at the middle of the table, watching as Sill, Phaeton, Hot Shot and Red Alert passed Energon meals and glasses around.

"Oh, this is so delightful!" Phaeton said, smiling happily. "There is nothing like getting together with family and friends and having a wonderful dinner."

Red Alert frowned at Hot Shot. "Yes, remind me how you got here."

"I was invited!" Hot Shot told her, taking a bowl.

"He more or less begged to come." Phaeton joked, laughing. He looked at Shockwave curiously. "So, Shockwave; where are you from?"

"Kaon." Shockwave answered.

Red Alert smiled at him, happy to see that he seemed willing to talk.

"Kaon, huh?" Phaeton laughed. "I was there once and I climbed the spire in the central station. I dropped one of my Energon cubes into the pits in my youth."

Red Alert rolled her eyes with amusement.

Sill looked at Shockwave curiously. "So...how do you consume rations?"

Red Alert looked mortified. "Mother!"

"I'm just curious."

Shockwave shifted a little and Red Alert hoped her question hadn't offended him. Though it seemed as if it hadn't. He answered her truthfully.

"Normal circumstances would allow me to inject rations intravenously," he told her. "But I am capable of doing so just as you are."

Sill murmured thoughtfully.

"So, do you see well?" she continued.

"Mother! Enough!" Red Alert ordered.

"I'm only asking what everyone's thinking."

"Please don't!"

Shockwave's vocals dropped lower. "I see just fine..."

Phaeton clasped his hands together with a mildly uncomfortable grin. "Hey! I have an idea," he said, "Let's talk about something else." He looked at Shockwave curiously. "So...how long have you been seeing my daughter? Do you have any intentions for her?"

Hot Shot and Sill looked up with interest now.

"That's a good question." they said, together.

Red Alert looked up at Shockwave before smiling with mild embarrassment.

"Perhaps they're just friends?" Sill questioned, eyeing Shockwave suspiciously.

Phaeton chuckled softly. "That's how it starts." he said.

"Oh no..." Red Alert groaned, covering her face with two hands and shaking her head.

"Now, now, dear," Phaeton continued, laughing a little. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a beautiful thing. Your mother and I started as friends, you know."

Hot Shot laughed. "So did my lady! But I'm not bonded!"

Red Alert groaned, embarrassed. "Oh Primus, can we please stop?"

"I can't wait for Red Alert to bring me home some grand-younglings," Phaeton sighed, smiling.

Sill leaned to one side, whispering to him. "Yes, but to him? I had thought she'd still be with that young bot from Security." she hissed, "He's better on the Energon. I'm not having any one-eyed grand-younglings-"

"Now honey, that's not polite."

Red Alert glared at her mother and picked up a knife threateningly, mouthing "stop". Shockwave simply stared at the two elders while they spoke, not once saying anything on the matter. Hot Shot was just laughing the entire time, almost falling from his chair.

"Shockwave is a fine bot." Phaeton continued, smiling up at the larger bot. "I'm sure he would make my daughter happy. I've seen her smiling more these days than when she was with Rodimus."

"Oh Primus, just kill me..." Red Alert had her head buried in her arms.

Later that evening, Red Alert and Shockwave walked down the streets.

"Primus, I want to apologize for my parents. They have the wrong ideas about what's going on." she said, "I didn't mean for it to go that way."

Shockwave looked down at her. "No one plans for anything to go the way they wish."

"Yes, but you didn't need to hear any of that."

"I'm used to it by now."

Red Alert sighed. "That's stupid!" she growled, not at him, "Who decides what we should look like and who we should be seen in public with?"

"The whole of Cybertron."

Red Alert simply scoffed in disbelief. "We're about due for a change in ideals."

"Red Alert, might I ask you a question?"

Red Alert stopped and turned, frowning thoughtfully. The query was so soft and careful, she immediately forgot why she had been upset.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you pity me?"

Red Alert looked startled by the question. "What?"

"Do you pity me?" Shockwave repeated it, staring down at her. "Had you noticed me otherwise? If I had not revealed myself to you, would you have still looked twice?"

Red Alert was shocked, but she realized then that his question held some truth to it. Since working, she had seen very little of him, mostly since he worked in the Ministry of Science and she in Iacon Infirmary. Needless to say, she had very little time to question the lives of others, with the exception of her friends, who made it their point to stay in her life.

It made her feel suddenly guilty.

"Shockwave, I have seen you a few times in passing," she said, "I had always been curious about you, but I can understand what you're saying. No excuse can really save face. And no, I do not pity you. You are a Cybertronian like the rest of us. You talk, live, work and eat just like anyone else. Just because you don't LOOK like others doesn't mean anything."

Shockwave was silent.

"And why did you send me those flowers?" Red Alert questioned, smiling. "It was such a sweet gesture. Why not speak to me sooner?"

Shockwave looked down for a moment.

"I had found you...fascinating all the same," he replied, "Approaching you seemed...illogical at the time I had considered. But speaking with Wheeljack allowed me some moment of consideration."

"He gave you courage?" Red Alert found the idea cute.

"...Not in those words exactly..."

She chuckled gently. "Well there's nothing to concern with me," she assured him, "I won't judge you. It wouldn't be my place to judge anyone."

Oh. A rarity among their kind...

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?" Red Alert was genuinely interested in speaking with him further.

Shockwave nodded. "If that is what you wish."

O

Pity.

Really. Why would anyone ask her that?

Red Alert felt herself troubled by the question as she worked in her office the next morning. And her mother... Primus knew Red Alert had spent most of her morning yelling at her for how rude she had been. Sill insisted she had just been curious, but the younger femme knew better.

Rodimus poked his head into her office and knocked on the side of the doorway. She looked up and he smiled, waving a little.

"Hey, I was checking up on Kup." he said, "How is he?"

Red Alert stood up. "He's received multiple lacerations, but other than that, he'll be fine."

"Good."

Rodimus followed her as she walked out into the hallway. "I heard you arguing with your mother earlier," he said, frowning, "What's that all about?"

Red Alert really didn't want to tell him. She knew how Rodimus felt about Shockwave and it would have only annoyed her further.

Fortunately, she didn't have to because Hook approached.

"Red, we need you down in surgery," he said, "One of the bots had a ruptured spark chamber. It looks bad."

Rodimus looked at him. "How are you, Hook?"

"Over worked and under paid, how terribly sweet of you to inquire." Hook muttered, walking off.

Rodimus didn't have time to say anything further because Red Alert was already moving to her destination. He sighed sadly and shook his head.

She worked so hard and rarely asked for anything in return. He had to try and mend things between them, though she did feel parting was necessary.

Meanwhile, Sentinel Prime had been leaving the gates of Iacon. He transformed and rode through he barren roads toward a dilapidated caravan. He was met by two filthy, damaged Thetacons wearing war trophies on their chassis' - some were of Iacon security, such as the remnants of their helms.

It did not sway him.

He was led into a tent to a decorated Thetacon, standing tall above all others. He had several scars across his chest and arms as well as his face. His armor was golden and brown, the paint chipped from cycles of combat and lack of repair. But he did not need such very often.

Rampage.

Most of the Thetacons had been beast shifters. Sentinel observed that they behaved much more animal than most Cybertronians and didn't just shoot down their enemies. They ripped them apart without any form of mercy or desire.

They killed to kill.

"Well, if it isn't my dear partner Sentinel Prime come down to mingle with the common folk." he sneered.

Sentinel sighed and took a spot across from him.

"Rampage, that attack on the west wall was not part of our plan," he snapped. "What you did was reckless. I told you the formula would be taken from Shockwave's lab."

Rampage scoffed. "And when were you planning on it? My people are starving. They need - "

"Stop playing the hero. We both know what you really want."

"And I know what YOU want, Sentinel."

Sentinel glared at him, the silence between the two felt maddening.

"Just do what you're told, animal." he snapped, "And I will do my part."

Rampage chuckled and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. "And how do you plan to get away with this?" he asked. "Shockwave isn't easily fooled."

"Shockwave is part of the plan. The people will believe anything I say. I just have to make sure HE looks like the enemy. It won't be difficult."

Rampage smirked and shook his head.

"You people and your ridiculous notions of normality," Rampage sneered, "I pity that poor fool and what awaits him."

O

_Note _- Dojo is Japanese for "Pity".


	7. Amis

~O~

**Amis**

Red Alert, Chromia and Moonracer sat together at the fountain in Central Iacon, talking about recent events. Unfortunately, Sill had made it her point to tell other bots and femmes at work that she had gone on a date with Shockwave. Now all of Cybertron knew her business.

"Come now, Red," Chromia laughed. "It's not our fault she's a busy body."

Red Alert sighed wearily and rubbed her forehelm with two servos. "I can only imagine what Shockwave is going through right now."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Science department, Shockwave was receiving praise from his fellow scientists. Though he wasn't too certain how to react. Why did they praise him?

"Good job making the moves on the female, Shockwave!" Wheeljack said, chuckling.

Cliffjumper heard the conversation and his optics widened. He turned and walked away, muttering softly. "Oh. I owe Bumblebee so many credits..."

"I fail to understand the reason for celebration." Shockwave said.

Though they said nothing further, Shockwave did not comprehend why his fellow scientists found his recent case of events worth taking delight in.

Later that evening, Red Alert was walking home with her two friends when Hot Shot had joined in. They were talking about their work days.

"Maybe I should buy him something." Red Alert suggested. "He's given me those wonderful flowers. I feel as though I haven't done anything for him."

Chromia smiled. "I'm lucky." she said, "Ironhide is easy to shop for. Either he likes what I get him and he's happy, or he hates it, shoots it and he's happy."

Just then, Red Alert saw Sill coming out of a shop. She scowled, watching her mother attempting to sneak away without being seen.

"Stand your ground, old lady!" she ordered.

"Uh-oh." The three friends at her side murmured together.

Red Alert advanced on her mother. "How could you, mother?" she demanded.

She didn't see Shockwave almost rounding a corner. He paused and watched the scene from a suitable distance, curious about what was going on.

"Red Alert, sweetspark," Sill began, smiling weakly. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Shockwave, that's who I mean! How could you tell everyone those things!"

"You'll have to be specific. I'm old. I have many things to talk about."

"Stop that. I heard it from Tracks that you said I was 'seeing the one-eyed freak from Ministry'." Red Alert scoffed in disbelief. "What in the name of Primus is that about?!"

"Tracks has a habit of distorting the words of others."

"He had it recorded! You KNOW he laughs at other people when they don't think that he's listening!"

Sill sighed and rolled her optics. "Red Alert, let's be realistic." she said, "You know that no one particularly finds him pleasing. Yes, he's made scientific progress, but that's all he's really good for."

Chromia's optics widened and Moonracer whistled with shock. Hot Shot even looked stunned.

"Primus, that's harsh," Hot Shot said.

Red Alert looked just as stunned. "I cannot believe you." she gasped. "Or anyone else who sees themselves fit to judge him. I have spent just a short time with him and rest assured, he's more than you make him out to be."

Shockwave glanced down briefly. Did she truly feel such for him?

"I'm being realistic," Sill argued, frowning at her daughter. "You know how things are. I don't want you treated in the same way he is."

"Maybe I don't care."

"I didn't want this to get ugly-" Sill protested.

Hot Shot snorted. "Too late."

"Mother, I think perhaps it's best if Shockwave and I do not visit," Red Alert said, sadly, "If you are so concerned about appearances, then we will not burden you anymore."

She turned and walked away without a second word in. Chromia, Moonracer and Hot Shot looked shocked. Moonracer smiled weakly at Sill and shrugged.

"Well...I guess we'll be on our way." she said.

They followed Red Alert and as she rounded the corner, she found Shockwave standing there. She blinked, surprised and looked mildly abashed.

"Oh. How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough." Shockwave replied.

Chromia sighed and shook her head. "Don't pay any mind to femmes and bots like that," she told him, "Let the good inhabitants of Cybertron practice their right to be fragging idiots."

"My mother is no idiot, Chromia," Red Alert told her. "She just needs time to understand."

Moonracer gave Shockwave's arm a pat. "And any friend of Red's is a friend of ours!"

"Maybe they're not just friendly like we think?" Chromia teased.

Red Alert's faceplates heated. "Chromia!"

O

"I thought it suitable to arrange a day for the two of us."

Red Alert was a little surprised when Shockwave took her to his laboratory office. No one else was around and he had Cliffjumper bring him some refreshments ahead of time.

"Did you plan this?" she asked, taking a seat across from him at his desk.

Shockwave glanced up, his antenna flicking once. "Perhaps..."

Red Alert chuckled. "Well I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Your friends are...rather interesting." Shockwave murmured. "They seem to care quite a bit for you. Though most of their antics leave you quite embarrassed, it seems."

"They've always been that way." Red Alert replied, with a small laugh. "We've known each other since younglings."

"Hm."

Red Alert looked over at another table and noticed a flower resting there. Smiling curiously, she glanced back to Shockwave.

"How do you make those, anyway?" she asked.

"It's a simple process, really."

"Can you show me?"

"I can."

Red Alert stood up and sat at the work table. Shockwave pulled up a seat beside her and took a few materials in the drawers in his claws. He laid them out and picked up a thin sheet of silver metal.

"You would begin simply with a thin, light sheet first..." he began.

Red Alert watched with fascination as he began to craft a flower in front of her. His claws worked diligently and with tender skill. Not at what she expected from him at first glance. When he was done, he held the flower out to her.

It was silver and red with a swirl of blue in the very center of the petals.

"My, you make it look so easy!" she said, "And beautiful."

Shockwave's antenna flicked. "I suppose it is cause of my sparklinghood." he replied. "I used to make such creations when I was young...naive."

Red Alert arched an optic ridge curiously. "And do I make you feel such?"

"No."

"Hm." Red Alert smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe I can make one."

"If that is what you wish."

He guided her through the process while holding her hands in his claws. He moved behind her to get comfortable. Red Alert couldn't help but smile at the sight and her faceplates warmed a little.

She wasn't as skilled as he was, and she snipped her finger joint a bit, but she was left with a flower she had made out of violet sheets of metal and red.

"Oh, I'm awful at it." she muttered, laughing a little.

"No." Shockwave replied.

Red Alert smiled at the flower she had made. "No, you're right," she said, "It's beautiful no matter how it looks." She looked at him with a mild shyness now. "Like others."

Shockwave didn't respond. He simply stared at her, perhaps perplexed by the comment.

"I am not what you see." he finally said.

Red Alert chuckled a little. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong mirror then."

What a peculiar notion...

But perhaps that was what he found fascinating about the Cybertronian in front of him. She had an innocence about her that others did not.

An innocence he had lost.

O

_Note _- Ami is French for "Friends". Just so you know, Sill isn't a bad femme. She came from a time where appearance was everything, and unfortunately still is. Most on Cybertron fear what they don't understand or can't identify with, much like the real world. So can we really hate her? Well, maybe. Also, on a side note, Rampage is not the main baddie in this. He's actually not going to be a bad guy at all.


	8. Mingbai

~O~

**Míngbái**

Rodimus wasn't sure why it bothered him so much.

Oh, wait. He certainly was sure of it.

"I don't understand," he protested, when Moonracer and Chromia had told him where Red Alert was. Hot Shot had found his inquiry hilarious, for some reason. "I am twice the mech he is. My servos were made for love."

"I know one of them was." Moonracer quipped.

Rodimus gave her a dirty look. "I didn't come here for your insults, Moonracer."

"So why did you?" she shot back.

"Maybe she feels bad for him?" Hot Shot queried.

Chromia shook her head. "Nah. That's not Red's style. Shockwave was abandoned by his mother. That's just common knowledge. But Red wouldn't do that."

"Shockwave had a mother?" Hot Shot's optic ridges went up. "Somehow I always pictured a 'pod' situation."

Rodimus sighed impatiently. "Guys. Focus. Now why would Red break up with me for that?"

"THAT has a name, Rodimus. Don't be an aft." Chromia snorted.

Moonracer pointed a finger at him. "She's never said why she broke up with you, but I think I can take a few cracks at it."

Rodimus looked stunned. "Wait, you think that might be why?"

"Well, let's face it," Moonracer argued, shaking her head, "You're not the most sensitive bot out there."

Hot Shot's servo went up. "I'm sensitive!"

"Sensitive in the central processor." Chromia teased.

"Maybe ask her." Moonracer suggested. "Though don't expect an answer."

Rodimus rolled his optics.

O

Though he didn't think it would be a good idea, Rodimus decided to ask Red Alert anyway while she was on her break at work. It was the best time to do so before others would hear.

He found her sitting at the edge of the Iacon fountain, consuming rations. She looked up when she saw him and frowned in surprise.

"Rodimus." she acknowledged.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a nanoklick?" he asked.

Red Alert nodded. "Okay. But I only have a few until I have to get back to work."

"Right." He sat down beside her. "Hey, uh, I wanted to talk about that night."

Red Alert let out a small sigh. "Rodimus..."

"I mean, I really want to know why it happened." he said, gently. "We were doing well. If I knew what happened, maybe I could fix it."

Red Alert looked at him sadly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't even want to try?"

"If you remember correctly, I DID try. Every day."

"But you never said anything."

"I did. You never listened."

"What do you mean? I listened to you!"

"I remember it a lot differently than you did."

"How do you figure?"

Red Alert frowned and stood up. "Rodimus, I don't want to fight."

"I'm not fighting!"

"You are! Right now!"

Just then, Shockwave approached the scene, sensing duress. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Rodimus scowled at him. "Nothing that concerns you, one-eye."

"From the looks of things, it most certainly DOES concern me," Shockwave said, calmly approaching and looming over the smaller bot. "I believe she told you she did not wish to fight. Perhaps you want to have your audio circuits reassessed properly."

Rodimus smirked angrily up at him. "You know, it's a little funny," he shot back, scratching the side of his face with one finger, "When I'm standing here talking to you, I'm getting a little uncomfortable because I feel like you're being condescending to me, and I hope that's not the case here; because if it is, I'm gonna beat the slag out of you right now, and if it isn't, let's clear it up right now."

Shockwave stared down at him. "The only thing keeping me from pulling you apart is her." he said, his calm vocals taking on a mildly aggressive tone. "Perhaps you should learn to appreciate the things you possess, not the things you failed to hold on to."

Rodimus scoffed coldly. "Coming from someone who was abandoned, that's pretty funny!"

Red Alert's optics widened. "RODIMUS!"

Shockwave's antenna flicked once. Twice. "You fail to understand the logic that I myself possess." he said, his vocals icy cold. "I care nothing for the loss I experienced as a youngling. So understand this, Rodimus; it is without meaning or necessity."

Red Alert glared at Rodimus. "Do not speak to me again."

She turned and walked away, Shockwave following. Rodimus called after her.

"Red wait!" he pleaded, "Please, I'm sorry. Just let me-"

He cut himself off when she transformed and drove away.

O

Red Alert was still furious.

How could he say such things? How could he even consider speaking of such a personal matter in such a way? Shockwave didn't seem troubled by it, but that didn't make it right.

"Do you remember your parents?" she asked.

Shockwave shook his head. "No. Not much but their uncertainty. Their fear."

"Why were they afraid?"

"They thought I would be killed. Perfection is valued much in this world." Shockwave explained, "So they gave me to the one bot who would surely protect me - Jhiaxus."

Red Alert thought about that.

"They were weak." Shockwave continued, with an emotionless shrug. "They feared their own demise rather than my own. For what I understand, they left the planet."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I learned the lesson of how cruel the universe was at a young age. In doing so, I became stronger than most."

Red Alert sighed. "Still. No one should grow up without a family."

"It matters not. I lived healthy and strong. My intellect proved that I was capable," Shockwave replied, "There is no other reason."

Red Alert placed a hand over his own. Shockwave glanced down at the hand that touched him. No one had ever reached out to him in such a way.

"You didn't deserve it." she said, quietly. "No one deserves that fate."

Shockwave let out a small sound through his intakes.

"You will not speak to that fool again, I see..." he murmured.

"Rodimus? No. I most certainly will not."

"You should speak to him."

"What?!"

"If there is anyone who can speak the truth of things, it is you." Shockwave told her. There was a certain tenderness in his voice. It sounded unusual on him, but not at all unpleasant. "He would be wise to listen for a change."

Red Alert chuckled. "Why do you want him to listen?"

"I value anything that can put that fool to shame."

She laughed. She couldn't help it.

O

_Note _- Míngbái is Chinese for "Understand".


	9. Beso

~O~

**Beso**

There was a festival that night in Iacon City.

It allowed femmes and mechs a chance to celebrate the anniversary of the Birth of Primus. It was a perfect time for mechs from higher status and lower class to meet once in a cycle. To Red Alert, it was the one night where social status didn't matter.

Soundwave wandered the streets and was taken aside by a femme from the miner class. She was known as Timbre and a Demolition's Expert. Red Alert found her antics amusing, especially when she had thrown her High Grade at Knock Out during one of his races.

Rodimus sat with Hot Shot.

"Hey, is she still not speaking to you?" Hot Shot laughed.

Rodimus gave him a dirty look.

"That's a yes, then." Hot Shot teased, elbowing his friend.

Chromia walked by them with Ironhide by her side. "Have you two seen Red anywhere?" she asked, over the roar of music playing behind them.

"I thought she was with you!" Hot Shot yelled.

Sill and Phaeton were dancing in the crowd. "Sill, dear, we are to move like a well-oiled machine!" he yelled.

"The oil drained out of my crankcase years ago, Phaeton!"

"Sweet spark, just apologize!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"WHAT?!"

Phaeton tried to hear her, craning his helm.

"I said, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"What? No thanks! I already emptied my tank before we got here!"

Sill rolled her optics, giving up on the idea.

Meanwhile, Red Alert had taken Shockwave to the festival. She offered to dance with him, much to his uncertainty. He wasn't familiar with such a practice.

"Well, hold your hand out like this," she instructed, guiding his left hand outward. "And your other around my waist. See? Yeah, that's good!"

Shockwave seemed to get the hang of dancing with her, but constantly stepped on her pedes. Red Alert winced and decided to stand on his to prevent that from happening again. She laughed with delight.

"Don't think, just move." she told him.

Shockwave stared down at her, watching her happy expression. She was pleased with him. That much was definitely true. He found himself able to relax, despite the stares they were getting from others around them. Especially Rodimus, who had been consuming far too many Energon drinks.

He scowled and set his drink down, walking toward the scene. Hot Shot saw this and quickly addressed the vendor.

"Hold on," he said, "My friend is about to do something stupid. I gotta stop him."

Rodimus walked right up to Shockwave and punched him in the face. That caused chaos around them and the music abruptly died down. Several mechs and femmes scattered when Shockwave staggered back, holding his helm with one hand. Red Alert looked stunned.

"Rodimus, what the frag are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

Rodimus raised his fists. "Red, I'm doing this for your own good!" he slurred. "This...freak isn't good for you!"

"Just stop!" she ordered. "You're overcharged! Don't do this in front of everyone!"

Rodimus ignored her and swung again, punching Shockwave in the face once more. The larger mech was thrown backwards and several cheers erupted from the crowds. Others didn't seem so thrilled. In fact, they looked rather piteous for Shockwave.

"Come on, big guy!" Rodimus taunted, drunkenly.

Shockwave let out a low hiss, the side of his helm leaking bright blue fluid. He charged and swung, punching Rodimus hard in the face. The sound of startled cries erupted from the crowd. Rodimus tried to recover, but the larger bot moved faster than he expected.

"I was trained by the great Jhiaxus, fool!" Shockwave whispered. "Did you think me weak as you?"

That did it.

Rodimus let out a shout of fury and charged, but his movements were sloppy, ungraceful and clumsy from his consumption of Energon.

"Both of you, stop!" Red Alert tried to restore order.

Shockwave grabbed Rodimus' fist when the bot charged and began to squeeze. Others tried to pull him from the smaller bot, but Shockwave's strength was slowly crushing the younger bot's hand. Rodimus beat and clawed at him, kicking him a few times, but Shockwave would not let go.

Another hiss escaped him and Red Alert tried to pry his claws from Rodimus' soaked hand as they sliced through the protoflesh.

"Shockwave, stop!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded and the chaos died down. All bots and femmes turned to see Barricade standing there with a laser pistol smoking above him; he stood with several fellow officers, including his brother Prowl.

"I'm trying to decide what to arrest all of you for - obstruction of peace, public disturbance or just being a collection of pains in my aft!"

Rodimus let out a groan when Shockwave released him before gripping his wounded arm. He pointed coldly at the larger mech.

"Arrest him! He attacked me!" he shouted.

"That's a load of slag!" a bot in the crowd piped up.

Barricade glanced at him, and then to Shockwave, who stared back, wondering what the Chief of Security was going to do.

"Really?" the bot snorted. "Big Bad Rodimus got beat up by Shockwave? That can't be true. I thought for sure you were the toughest of the tough."

Rodimus grumbled lowly, still gripping his hand.

"I think you need to take a night in the tank to relax, tough guy," Barricade sneered, "And the rest of us will have a moment of silence for your dignity."

Rodimus was led away by Prowl and Barricade approached Shockwave.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Shockwave nodded. "Yes."

"He's been acting like a lunatic for a while." Barricade murmured with dismay. "I saw him attack you before I stepped in."

Red Alert frowned. "Why didn't you do it sooner?"

Barricade smiled and shrugged. "He needed a good aft beating to knock some sense into him."

Red Alert would have been thankful to avoid a conflict all together. Instead, she decided to forget about it and just take Shockwave elsewhere to have him repaired.

O

Red Alert took him to her office later and worked on cleaning the cracks in his helm before applying sealant. She looked troubled by Shockwave's silence.

"I'm sorry." she said. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Shockwave was still silent.

Red Alert pursed her lips, touching up the final cracks around his optic. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I wish I could say anything else to make it better."

"I should have stayed silent."

Red Alert blinked once. Twice. She was stunned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It is my doing for making the effort." Shockwave said, quietly. "If I had simply just ignored my pathetic yearnings, this would not have happened. They would have left you alone and I would have been alone."

Red Alert couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did he regret ever coming to her? For some reason, that actually hurt a little. But instead of letting him see it, she let out a small sigh and nodded her head. Her vocals fought to maintain themselves from breaking a little.

"Would you...like to stop seeing me?" she asked, softly. "Would it be easier that way?"

"No." Shockwave suddenly said. His vocals were still stoic, but he spoke more quick than usual. "That is not what I meant. Perhaps I should have clarified. You seemed more suitable when I had not spoken to you. I considered the absence of us the most logical course of action."

Red Alert relaxed now. She actually smiled.

"So you're saying you think it would be easy for me if you just didn't see me anymore?"

Shockwave nodded.

"Luckily for you, I can handle myself." Red Alert laughed. "And from the looks of things, you can do. I've never seen anyone hit hard like that. Jhiaxus certainly trained you well."

"He had taught me all the ways of the warrior, not just the scientist." Shockwave replied, internally glad to have changed the subject, "It is most unfortunate that my ability to maintain my logical way of thinking was nearly diminished."

Red Alert's smile disappeared. That was concerning.

"It'll be okay," she assured him, "I won't let that happen."

She reached up, holding his helm in both hands before closing her optics and placing a gentle kiss on the place above his optic.

Shockwave stared at her when she parted and this was the one time she wished she knew what he was thinking when she kissed him. His optic flickered with soft red light and when she looked closer, she could see a faint swirl of violet in the center.

Shockwave reached up with one clawed hand and rested it against her cheek. He leaned forward and despite not having a mouth, rubbed his helm against her cheek, as if he had. But Red Alert didn't care. The gesture was tender no matter what.

A smile touched her face.

"I feel cursed for being incapable of returning the gesture." Shockwave murmured, mild dismay in his vocals.

Red Alert chuckled gently and shook her head. "You are you, Shockwave." she assured him. "Don't be anything less than who you are."

Shockwave's antenna flicked once as he studied her.

"That is most logical." he replied.

Red Alert smiled once more. "Most logical indeed."

She gave him another kiss.

O

_Note _- Beso is Spanish for "Kiss". Hey, I had Timbre mentioned in this. Go figure. LOL.


	10. Toccare

_Author's Note_ - M warning ahoy!

~O~

**Toccare**

Rodimus fumed over the laughter at his temp arm; which had been given due to a shortage of repair limbs and it was unfortunate that it was perpetually positioned to look as though he was "thumbing up" someone. Although he had a feeling Hook did it to him on purpose.

"Hey, can you wave, Rodimus?" Chromia teased, making a gesture with her own hand.

Moonracer elbowed her friend. "Maybe he's giving us a thumbs up?"

They looked at each other before laughing hysterically. Rodimus glared at them.

"Ha-ha, very funny." he snapped.

"I told you not to mess with him," Chromia warned. "That's what you get for being stupid."

Rodimus let out a sigh. "Maybe I was."

Chromia and Moonracer looked surprised to hear that confession. Rodimus seemed content now and shook his helm sadly. He'd been selfish and reckless, but more or less, that was how he'd always been. Looking at it now with more clarity, that had to be the reason Red left him.

"I guess I was trying to save what I lost," he said. "Red's happy. I've seen her smile more times than ever. Maybe I should let that smile stay."

Chromia and Moonracer looked at each other, just as Rodimus walked away.

"Huh." Moonracer pondered. "That's a first."

"Maybe Shockwave knocked his central processor around." Chromia laughed.

Rodimus made his way down the street, riding off in his vehicle mode. Being wounded would keep him out of work for a few cycles. That was a terrible thing considering the increase in Thetacon attacks. But maybe he did deserve it. After all, he'd been an aft lately.

Truth was, he cared about her, even after their breakup.

But then again, most of Cybertron knew that.

He was going to try and apologize to Red Alert. He only hoped she would listen.

He rode to Iacon Infirmary and paged Hook. The older bot arrived in the lobby and rolled his optics when he saw him standing there.

"Rodimus, I told you there were no extra replacement arms. I need not - " he began.

"I need to speak to Red." Rodimus interrupted.

Hook frowned. He glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Oh. Well, I don't know that she's in a speaking mood today, but it's your funeral."

He turned to First Aid. "Page Red Alert for me."

"You got it." First Aid replied.

She pressed a button at her console and it only took a few minutes of tense waiting before Red Alert arrived. When she saw Rodimus, she sighed and started to turn around, but he quickly walked up to her.

"Red, wait, I really need to talk." he said.

Red Alert scowled and started to argue, but she noticed his hand. "Wait, what's with your hand?" she asked.

"Oh... Hook said we had a shortage of replacement limbs."

Red Alert arched an optic ridge and looked at Hook, who casually smiled.

"Yes, I did... Didn't I?" he remarked, before walking away.

"Red, I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day." Rodimus told her.

Red Alert looked at him firmly, but sadly. "Maybe I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Yeah...I know." Rodimus gritted his denta. "Just...seeing you with him. I went crazy. The Energon didn't really help matters."

Red Alert seemed content with that, though careful in her approach. "It never really helped you in the past."

"I know..."

Red Alert turned partially before looking at him. "I have to get back to work." she said. "Maybe we can discuss this later at a more suitable time."

"Okay. Sounds good."

O

It was still bothering him.

Rodimus had to talk to Moonracer about why Red Alert split up with him that night. The only thing he remembered was being overcharged and that was it. He only hoped he hadn't said anything that he couldn't take back. But Primus, he couldn't remember.

Moonracer didn't seem eager to talk about it.

"Rodimus, I told you," she argued, "Just let it go."

"Look, if she wants to be with Shockwave, fine." Rodimus said, bitterly. "I can accept tha - What? I CAN if it make's her happy. Don't look at me like that - I just need to know what it was I did."

Moonracer sighed and gave him a wary look. "I don't think you want to know what you did."

"I do! Tell me!"

"All right. But Red made us swear never to talk about it again." Moonracer said, reluctantly. "Do you remember the massive helm ache you had after that night and the broken lip? Well, there was a reason for it."

"Okay? Go on."

"Well, that night, you were overcharged," Moonracer continued, "Chromia and I were at Red Alert's apartment and we were waiting for you. You'd made a promise you'd be there at a certain time and when you arrived in your condition, Red wasn't too happy about it. You'd been in a drinking contest with Skids."

Rodimus winced, embarrassed.

"That wasn't the worst part." Moonracer promised him. "The two of you got into an argument and it got pretty heated. You guys said some pretty messed up things to each other. Before we knew it, you'd pushed her."

Rodimus' optics widened in horror. "I what?"

"Chromia and I naturally came to her side and before we could stop her, she hit you across the face with a table lamp." Moonracer added. A smile lit her lips. "THAT part was kinda funny." Her smile disappeared. " Then, she told you you were no longer allowed to put your servos on her again."

Rodimus groaned. "Oh Primus..."

"Yeah, it was a lot worse than it sounds." Moonracer replied.

"My spark mother always taught me never to put my servos on a femme like that!" Rodimus cried, "What in spark's name was my problem?!"

"She hit you pretty good too."

Rodimus groaned and leaned against a wall. Moonracer patted his back. "I'll leave you to grieve, big guy."

"She never said it! I could have - "

"You weren't in your right mind. She wanted to forget it happened and move on." Moonracer said. "Sometimes the drink can bring out the ugly in us."

O

Red Alert met with Shockwave later that evening, inviting him later to her apartment. They sat together on her couch, sharing drinks and talking about everything and nothing. Red Alert was intrigued by the scientist all the more when he spoke of his sparklinghood.

"As a youngling, I had an unfortunate ire with most things," he said, "Jhiaxus sought to teach me to contain my emotions with logic."

"He sounds proper."

"Oh yes, perhaps when you meet him someday, you will understand that he is quite the mech." Shockwave replied. "He's bonded to a younger femme and I believe they have made their home on a distant planet."

Red Alert smiled. "He taught you to fight too?"

"Yes."

Red Alert sent her drink down and winced, rubbing her shoulder joint. "Well, he sounds like a fantastic father figure and mentor. I would like to meet him someday."

Shockwave noticed her condition. "Your neck joints are worn?"

"Yes, I was stuck in this horrid position during an operation that lasted four hours." she muttered, "I'm starting to feel it now."

"May I?" Shockwave queried, reaching for her.

Red Alert looked at him curiously, but did not argue and leaned her neck to one side. Shockwave reached with two sharp claws into a seam and pushed. There was a popping sound and Red Alert winced sharply with a grunt and he pulled away.

"Does that suffice?" he asked.

Red Alert rubbed her neck once and blinked in disbelief. "I'll be slagged!" she exclaimed. "The pain's gone!" She looked at him in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"It is to my knowledge that there are pressure points on all Cybertronian life." Shockwave answered. "Sometimes, all it requires is a simple push."

"I've worked in the medical field my entire life and never knew that."

"Most of the knowledge of such things was taught to me by Jhiaxus. It is an older method of curing sore joints and plating."

"I see."

They were both quiet for a moment, sitting there in almost uncomfortable silence. Red Alert took a drink and Shockwave glanced in her direction.

"You seem uncomfortable." he said.

Red Alert laughed sheepishly. "A little."

"By me?"

"What?! No! Not at all." she argued. "It's...been a while since I had someone here with me like this. Just...out of practice, is all."

Shockwave was quiet at that.

Then, Red Alert felt something at her hand and glanced down. Shockwave had a single clawed digit brushed against her smaller finger joint. She looked up at him and noticed that he was staring down where he touched her, almost curious about what he was doing.

When he sensed her optics on him, he lifted his head to meet her gaze. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, sure he must have taken it too far.

Instead, Red Alert placed her hand gently over his.

"No." she said, softly. "Please."

That softly uttered "please" awakened something visceral within him. Something Shockwave had never experienced from another Cybertronian. He leaned forward a little, and noticed that something different came to her gaze. A strange stare filled with the faintest desire.

Desire? For him?

The notion was ridiculous. Surely she did not desire him physically.

But when he reached up slowly with one hand, he noted no retreat; there was no disgust. In fact, she leaned forward and pressed her cheek into his claws only lightly, letting him feel her. Her optics closed and she murmured quietly with content.

Hm. How interesting.

Red Alert reached up, placing her hand over his clawed one. She opened her optics only halfway, regarding him with intrigue.

Her optics gave him permission to continue.

Shockwave tilted his head and moved closer, his claws weaving a path down her arm. Red Alert moved closer, humming her approval and before she knew it, another hand had joined and began to explore her. This long claws moved so gently across her lithe form, delicately probing through seams and dips in her armor that she began to squirm.

"You enjoy my touch?" Shockwave queried, his usual stoic vocals taking on a softer, curious tone.

Red Alert opened her optics and gave him a smile. "I do." she said. "Perhaps you should touch me a little more and learn for yourself."

And he did touch her. Red Alert wanted to reciprocate the touches, so she delicately moved her hands up the great expanse of his chest, her long fingers wove delightful paths through his armor plating and into delicate seams that made him shiver. It was instinctive and out of his control.

Red Alert felt his larger arms move around her, holding her closer to his chest. They began to explore her back plating, moving to lower, more sensitive areas. Red Alert held his forearms, her fingers tightening against him. She met his gaze, her optics filled with heat.

"Perhaps your berth would be most suitable..." Shockwave said.

He slipped his hands tightly around her and carried her to the berth. She was laid down gently and he loomed over her, his great frame nearly engulfing his smaller partner.

Red Alert shifted a little underneath him to get comfortable, slipping her arms against his shoulders. Shockwave made a small sound and his hand moved to her thigh so that she could circle his waist with one leg. Red Alert's optics closed somewhat and she moved her hips a little, grinding teasingly against him.

Shockwave hissed at her. "Stop that." he ordered.

She smiled seductively and did it again. "Why?"

"Because I do not wish for this to end as soon as it has begun," he said, his vocals dropping lower. "I wish to better please you that way."

Red Alert smiled at the honesty of his words and felt a strong pulse in her spark hearing them. Well, he wasn't a selfish sort of lover. But she wanted to please him all the same.

"I want to do the very same for you, Shockwave." she said.

The mech above her pondered this and his claws began to smooth down her inner thigh, the touch causing her optics to close and her helm to fall back with a quick gasp. She was mildly embarrassed when her interface opened, exposing her valve to him.

Shockwave stilled his claws at the sight before gently stroking the rim. He went right to work, delicately exploring while she shivered and moaned softly.

"Aroused already?" he murmured.

Red Alert laughed, her vocals high from her arousal. "I didn't intend that."

"Perhaps you have not been pleasured as much as you should." Shockwave said, mild dismay in his vocals. "An unfortunate matter that will soon be rectified."

Red Alert closed her optics with an unfettered gasp when he slid a single digit into her, relieving her of the desperate ache that had emerged from their light touches. Primus knew she was embarrassed; maybe she needed this as much as Moonracer had always teased.

What made it even better was Shockwave was different than her past lover. She hated thinking about it, but he certainly knew how to speak and where to touch. It made -

Another finger had joined the first and she let out a soft cry, arching her hips against the inquisitive digits. She could hear her own fans kick on and noticed that Shockwave's had also done the same. yet he maintained an admirable calm that she'd never seen in other bots.

When his claws worked deeper, they hit something that sent a bolt of stars across her vision. She arched up, letting out a startled, hungry sound.

"Oh! Oh my, what is _that_?" she exclaimed.

"That?" Shockwave rumbled. "That is mine, Red Alert. It has been waiting for me and only me, it seems. You have never experienced it until now."

"I don't-"

"Do not speak, just enjoy it."

Well that wouldn't be too difficult for her. Red Alert moaned and writhed as his claws continued to rub that spot. Every touch, every stroke left her reeling and dizzy from the pleasure of his fingers. It felt quite nice and she could stop moving her hips in time with his motions.

Shockwave watched those partially closed optics, those lips parted in soft, delightful sounds of pleasure. She met his gaze and he moved his claws harder into her, savoring the feel of her inner valve gripping him tightly. Her fingers held his arms tightly and she continued to move against him, desperate for more contact.

Red Alert heard the tell-tale sound of his spike emerging and her optics brightened at the sound of it. Shockwave's fingers departed from her and she let out a disappointed sound. He slipped his arm around her leg and held it there, lightly rubbing against her valve with his spike.

"I am going to take you," he told her. "Unless you decide against it now."

Red Alert shook her head with a strangled laugh. "Just do it, Shockwave!"

At that, he slowly sheathed himself into her. Her valve fluttered around his spike, each ridge caressing him perfectly. Red Alert let out a moan and her legs tightened around the small of his back. Her features twisted and she leaned her head back, allowing him to run his claws up the side of her neck.

He leaned to the other side, nuzzling his helm into the side of her head.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Yes..." Red Alert gasped. Then, she added appallingly when he began to remove himself from her. "No, no, don't stop! Please, just...give me a moment."

Shockwave immediately stilled, giving her a chance to adjust to him. Yes, he was aware of how much larger he was and knew that she must have been in pain. So he waited, feeling her valve constrict and mold to him. A flow of lubricant certainly helped and he could feel her death grip on his arms loosen.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so."

Shockwave slowly inched himself out before working himself back into her. She cried out softly, her valve clenching around him desperately. When he did it again, Red Alert moaned. Oh that sound... He had never heard a femme moan that way for him. He did it again at a much harder pace and she arched her back, groaning his name in approval.

"Moan my name again, Red Alert." Shockwave rumbled.

She did and it was spectacular. As he moved into her, those optics opened and met his gaze. A pleasured smile lit her lips. The way she looked at him... The way she moaned for him... She spoke his name as if he were her God. No one had ever graced him in such a way.

"Oh yes, that's so good." she gasped. "Please...harder. You won't hurt me."

Shockwave obliged, moving harder into her. She let out a delightful, approving sound, straining against him. When his spike rubbed against that same spot, her vocals hitched and she let out a louder cry, clinging to him tightly.

"Oh Primus yes!" she moaned, "There! Don't stop!"

Oh, he had no intentions of stopping. The way that slick valve took him in, clenched around him; the way her gasps and cries were coming closer and closer, he knew it wouldn't be long before she gave herself to him.

He could feel the telltale signs of overload lapping at his lower spinal relay, but he wanted to see her overload first. Such control most bots rarely knew.

"Are you going to overload?" he breathed.

"Oh yes..." she moaned.

"Then let me hear your pleasure."

Red Alert could feel him closer to the edge. His frame tensed, his arms shook. Such signs of a mech about to overload were simple to spot. She was going to let him overload first.

So she kissed the side of his helm, nibbled along his collar plating to help him along. She even clenched tightly around him, stroking whatever part of him she could.

"Shameless femme!" he hissed.

Red Alert grinned against his helm. "I know I am. Now let go, Shockwave. Don't wait for me."

Shockwave seemed to hold back for a few moments more, but with Red Alert's "persuasion", he couldn't help it. When he succumbed to his overload, the low, powerful moan that escaped his speakers was exquisite; the sound burning forever in her memory bank.

He didn't stop then. He continued moving within her until she felt herself tipping over. When she did, no force in the universe could stop it. She writhed, moaned and cried out, overload shaking her systems. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

The room was filled with the sounds of their vocalizations as they worked to cool their systems. Red Alert ran her fingers up and down the expanse of his back, calming him a little with her gentle touch. Shockwave leaned down a little and she noticed that he wasn't as tense as before. It made her smile.

"That was...quite pleasurable..." he murmured.

She chuckled. "You're telling me."

She was silent for a moment before allowing him to lay beside her. It still kept their bodies connected and she shivered a little before gently stroking the side of his helm. He merely watched her silently as well.

"How do you feel?" Red Alert asked.

"Better, if I may say so." Shockwave replied, unintentionally leaning into her touch.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"If that is what you wish."

"I asked if YOU want to, Shockwave."

"...Yes..."

She smiled and kissed him. "Recharge well," she said. "You deserve it."

They disengaged from each other's bodies and she fell asleep, holding him in her arms. For the first time in centuries, he slept well that night.

O

_Note _- Toccare is Italian for "Touch". I'm gonna go out on a limb and say my OTP consists of two dorks. LOL. XD Now excuse me... I need to find a tissue.


	11. Versuch

_Author's Note - _More M warning here.

**Spirit Kiss**: This is an AU where there was no war.

~O~

**Versuch**

Shockwave awoke the next morning to her.

Red Alert had been wrapped in his arms and stirred, smiling up at him.

"Good morning." she said.

"Hello." Shockwave murmured.

His vocals sounded more calm and content than what she was used to hearing from him. It was nice to hear him so relaxed. She lightly rubbed her fingers across the sides of his helm.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes. Did you?"

Red Alert smiled. "Best I have in a long time."

"Perhaps it is something we both required."

She murmured in agreement.

They laid there and Red Alert's leg slipped between his, her knee brushing against his panel. She could barely feel a tickle of static dance across her inner thighs. Shockwave sensed this and he reached down, holding his claws against her waist.

"Insatiable femme." he mused.

Red Alert laughed sheepishly. "I can't help it. I really like when you touch me."

"You do?"

"Honestly, questioning now after last night?"

"No. You were most accommodating."

Red Alert smiled and rolled him so that he was on his back. She draped her upper body over his chest and tilted her head down at him.

"Don't doubt it, Shockwave," she assured him. "I would not be with you if I didn't want to."

Shockwave stared at her. Before Red Alert knew it, he took her hips and pulled her to rest properly astride him. She let out a surprised sound and rested her servos on his chest for balance.

"I believe your earlier comment was a desire to pleasure me," he said.

Red Alert blinked before smirking. "And what would please you?"

"To watch."

Red Alert looked a little confused at first, but when she realized what he asked, her faceplates heated. Shockwave took her thighs in his claws, kneading.

"Pleasure yourself on me," he said, "It would be quite something to witness."

"I've...never done that before."

"Then it will be as new for you as it will be for me."

Her sudden shyness was intriguing. Perhaps she had never been one to openly engage in such...daring intimate moments with her previous lover. Though he knew her as being open about most things when they spoke. Well, he found that rather curious.

"I noticed you also close your optics when you close to overload." Shockwave told her. "Leave them open. I wish to watch your emotions."

Red Alert wasn't one to be so bold during interface. She wasn't sure if it would suffice for him. But if that was what he wanted, she would try her best. She wanted to please him, after all.

His spike emerged from his panel and her own valve was exposed. She reached between them to take him in her hand. Shockwave's cycles of breath had stopped when she began to caress him with those long fingers. He didn't even notice his hips slowly moving in time with her motions.

Red Alert marveled over his size. He was much larger than what she had been used to. There were ridges along the sides and base where it ended in rubber lining.

Deciding to try something, she rested herself on his spike, but did not allow it to penetrate yet. She swayed her hips back and forth.

_Oh_. That was nice.

The ridges rubbed against the opening of her valve in a delightful way. She already felt sensitive, so this definitely teased the fires dancing within her. Shockwave's claws kneaded her legs, the only sign that he was enjoying what she was doing.

Trying to be as attractive as she could to him was a little unnerving for her as she had not much experience in behaving this way in the berth. But she was feeling bolder, especially when Shockwave's cycles of breath began to increase slightly. A smile touched her face and she reached back behind her helm, displaying her body for him to see.

"You are getting bolder, I see." Shockwave said, his vocals dropping lower.

Red Alert shivered at the sound. Oh, when his vocals dropped to _that _pitch, she loved it.

A flow of lubricant from her valve should have mortified her, but it didn't. In fact, she was delighted when he made a low, deep sound at the feel of it.

When she could take no more teasing, she leaned back and took his spike into her valve. He rolled his hips upwards instinctively and she let out a soft gasp, placing her hands on his chest. Shockwave's claws held her hips and assisted in finding the perfect spot with each thrust of his hips.

Red Alert groaned, leaning forward. Her fingers pressed hard into his chest.

"Primus!" she gasped, "I'm-"

Shockwave heard the change in her vocals - the heightened, honeyed pitch of a femme close to overload. So he took her firmly into his arms, one hand holding the base of her helm, making sure that she had no where else to look but at him.

"Finish me, Red Alert." he hissed.

She moaned, letting out a startled cry when he found that same spot as before, stroking it with every thrust. Her slick valve gripped him tight and she overloaded with a series of cries, moans and whimpers. And he saw all of it; the abrupt, blissful shock on her face, the tormented clench of her lower jaw... Though Shockwave would never find himself using the word "beautiful", it was still the most spectacular sight he had seen in a long time.

When he overloaded, it was only a low, rich call that warned her and she felt the heat of his fluids fill her valve. She squirmed at the feel of it, letting out another moan of pleasure.

It took a moment for the pair to collect themselves. Red Alert felt his sides heaving as he cycled air through his intakes. When he calmed a bit, he looked at her.

"You learn rather quickly," he mused, his vocals back to their usual calm.

She laughed a little. "I have an excellent teacher."

The pair held each other in their arms until the sound of Red Alert's COM beeping filled the air. She tried to ignore it and gave a groan of protest, laying her helm on his chest. It wasn't long before Shockwave's COM beeped as well and the two exchanged glances.

"Really? Of all times?" she muttered.

"It seems our duties call us," he said.

Red Alert let out a sigh. "Yes."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Well?" Red Alert queried.

"I am simply finding it difficult to leave with you lying on top of me," Shockwave murmured.

Red Alert looked down at him before she couldn't resist her laugh, burying her face in his chest.

O

Red Alert walked with Shockwave to the Ministry's tower and the two noticed that Barricade was there, discussing something with Perceptor, Rodimus and Wheeljack. When they noticed the two arrive, their features looked concerned, deeply troubled.

"What's going on?" Red Alert asked.

Barricade frowned. "The formula was stolen last night."

Shockwave's vocals took on an edge. "What?"

Red Alert looked at the others with shock. "How did this happen?" she demanded.

"Shockwave is the only bot who is aware of the pass code to the vault." Rodimus told her, frowning coldly. "Perhaps he did it while you slept?"

The implication was cold, cruel and somewhat prudish. She narrowed her optics at him, insulted by his tone. "I was with him the entire night."

Barricade sighed. "Be that as it may, the evidence is harder to ignore this time." He turned to Prowl. "Arrest him and place him into custody."

Red Alert's optics widened. "Wait, you can't be serious!" she cried.

Shockingly enough, the bot beside her raised his arms in surrender, offering those wrists so he could have Energon shackles placed on them. Barricade looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." he told him, "I will be sure you get a fair trial."

Red Alert looked at Prowl. "This is absurd!"

"Is it?" Prowl asked, "We had received word that the Thetacons have the formula now."

She could believe what she heard. She looked at Rodimus, then to the others. "You can't be serious!" She looked up at Shockwave. "Please, defend yourself! Tell them you didn't do it!"

Shockwave's antenna flicked once. "Would they believe me?"

Red Alert looked stunned, watching as they led him away. She looked at Rodimus, anger lighting her features.

"They can't do this." she said.

"They can. The evidence is too strong to ignore."

"WHAT EVIDENCE?" Red Alert cried. "It's just based on assumption!"

Rodimus clenched his denta, attempting to maintain civility. He was internally glad to see the mech taken away, but to have Red Alert upset about it really bothered him all the same.

"I'll speak to Magnus about this!" she snapped, turning.

Rodimus watched as she transformed and rode away.

O

Shockwave stood before the Council in silence.

All around him were mechs and femmes of high order. He noticed Rhea among them; Ultra Magnus' mate. Long ago, he remembered a scandal that had taken place between them. Society wanted to smeark their union due to their ages as they had with his mentor and his mate. Though they had left Cybertron to live their lives in peace.

"Shockwave," Ultra Magnus began. "Head of Cybertron's Ministry of Science. You stand before the Council accused of distributing the formula for Advanced Energon to the Thetacons."

Shockwave was still so silent, which troubled him.

"Will you not speak in your defense?" he asked.

Shockwave glanced up. He could see through the window Red Alert attempting to get into the trial, but she was led away by several guards. Though he could not hear her speak, he could tell by her hand gestures and angry facial expressions that she was trying to persuade him to let her in.

He found the strength to speak now.

"I do not defend myself." Shockwave replied.

The crowds listening looked surprised, whispering amongst each other. Rhea looked at her mate curiously and Ultra Magnus exchanged a look before frowning at Shockwave.

"What do you mean, Shockwave?" he asked.

Shockwave turned, looking at the watching Cybertronians. "It was my actions and intellect that ensured the lasting safety and health of our people. All of you thanked me for it, though your gratitude was a facade. I have always seen it and yet I stayed silent."

Ultra Magnus shifted a little, scowling. "So do you confess to distributing the formula to the Thetacons and betraying your people?"

"No." Shockwave said, his stoic vocals taking on an edge. "I am innocent of that crime. I cannot betray a people whom I have never belonged to. You know as well as I that this trial is not simply for that."

Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know of what I speak." Shockwave answered. "How I am. How I look. That has always been cause for injustice to me. Now you have found the perfect excuse to be rid of me. I am a smear on your perfect canvas. Do not deny it."

"You are not on trial for that."

"But I am. And I have been since my mother ripped me from her carrying chamber."

The mech on the stand was losing his patience. "Is that all you will say, Shockwave?"

"No. I will say this. My innocence will never be proven here." Shockwave said. "I know the rest of you feel that I deserve a fate far worse than the crime."

Rodimus saw Red Alert now and stepped forward. "Ultra Magnus, may I speak?"

The Magnus looked a little annoyed, but nodded. "Fine."

"I suggest Shockwave be sentenced to exile." Rodimus told him. "There will be no need for Energonshed for a crime of this insignificance."

Ultra Magnus looked startled. "Insignificance?!" he exclaimed. "He has betrayed us for those barbarians!"

"As far as you believe," Rodimus said. "But for now, I believe Shockwave's exile would be more than enough to make up for his crimes."

Ultra Magnus scowled at him. His optics fell on Shockwave.

"So be it."

O

Shockwave stood before the space bridge in silence. Ultra Magnus was with them as well as Prowl and Barricade. Hot Shot had made his way to the site shortly afterwards and Moonracer and Chromia followed.

Rodimus typed in coordinates and the machine roared to life, casting blue-green light across Shockwave's emotionless features. Red Alert was driving toward the site and transformed, rushing toward Shockwave.

"You can't do this!" she pleaded.

"It is their wish." Shockwave told her. "I must go."

"But you didn't do it!" Red Alert protested. "I know you didn't!"

Shockwave's antenna flicked once. Twice. "You trust in me more than I have seen in another," he replied. "But it makes no difference as of now."

Red Alert shook her head with anguish. She watched as Prowl gave Barricade a push.

"Go on then." he ordered.

Hot Shot stepped up. "I'm going with him."

The others stared at him in disbelief. "What?!" they exclaimed.

Hot Shot gave Red Alert a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Red. I'll watch out for him."

Rodimus scowled at him. "Hot Shot, you can't be-"

"Let him go." Ultra Magnus ordered. "If that is what he wants, so be it."

Shockwave gave Red Alert a parting glance before he disappeared through the portal. Hot Shot followed shortly behind him before it winked out of existence.

O

_Note _- Versuch is German for "Trial".


	12. Bomei

~O~

**Bomei**

Red Alert hadn't shown up for work.

Her friends visited her at her apartment and found her calmly gathering some things for her day. The two femmes watched as she acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Red, we came to check up on you," Chromia said, concerned. "Hook's worried."

Red Alert smiled. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Chromia argued quietly. "With Shockwave gone, exiled from Cybertron and Hot Shot out there with him...we were worried it would have bothered you."

Red Alert laughed softly. "No. It's the decision of the Council. I can't do anything about it, right?"

"You CAN." Moonracer argued, frowning. "Are you going to give up like that?"

Red Alert scowled at her. "Wake up!" she snapped, her vocals starting to change; they were higher now, "What can one femme do in this world? I can't change anything! You saw how I tried and no one listens!"

Moonracer's optics misted a little when her friend turned. She could hear Red Alert's vocals quivering now, the telltale sign of a femme about to weep.

"I tried. Shockwave's gone and I couldn't stop it." Red Alert whispered. "I can't do anything to change their bigoted ways. No one can. It's my fault. If I had just - "

Moonracer suddenly put her arms around her friend. Chromia joined her and the three friends spent a moment holding each other. Moonracer was crying, but she smiled down at Red Alert.

"It'll be okay," she assured her. "We'll find a way to fix this."

Chromia nodded. "I had an idea."

Red Alert looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

O

Shockwave and Hot Shot made their way through the forest.

"A forest..." Hot Shot muttered. "It HAD to be a forest. It couldn't have been a planet filled with metal and Energon? No, it's a forest."

Shockwave looked down at him. "Let us perform an experiment." he said, his vocals taking on a more annoyed tone. "Let us see how long you can go without speaking."

Hot Shot frowned up at him. "I was meaning to ask you about - "

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear," Shockwave interrupted, "Have you never attempted such an experiment of absolute silence?"

Hot Shot snorted. "Hey, I decided to stay with you for Red's sake. You should thank me."

"Thank you?"

Hot Shot smirked. "You're welcome."

Shockwave continued forward and stopped at a tree. He ran his claws over several markings embedded into it. An ancient Cybertronian glyph.

"So I noticed you didn't even say goodbye to her." Hot Shot said, frowning. "Did you even care about her at all? Or was it just a game to you?"

Shockwave had stopped walking as soon as those words left the younger bot's lips.

Hot Shot paused in his gait, staring up at the larger mech's back. Shockwave had said nothing for the longest time, but resumed his walk.

"If you speak of that again, it WILL be the last time you ever speak." he whispered, without looking back.

Hot Shot glared at him, but the severity of which he spoke hushed him.

He didn't want to push any further.

"So why'd you give up anyway?" Hot Shot asked, "I know Red trusts you. I mean, you have to have some sort of game plan or something."

"Because I know who did it."

Hot Shot stared at him in disbelief. "You do? Who is it?"

"It's Sentinel Prime."

Hot Shot looked stunned. "Wait, what?" he exclaimed, "How in the name of Primus do you know that? That's a crazy accusation! Trust me, I know crazy!"

"There is but one mech on Cybertron other than Ultra Magnus who would have unrestricted access to all files, pass codes, and information. Soundwave is one of those bots. Sentinel Prime could have very well received the pass code from him."

"But you don't know."

"I do. Contrary to belief, I am able to pinpoint the precise emotions of others," Shockwave told him, "They leave little hints that are proof of their guilt. Sentinel is indeed guilty and I know of one who can prove it. There is a bot here who can persuade the whole lot of them."

Hot Shot shrugged. "Who?"

"My old mentor."

"Jhiaxus? He's here?"

Shockwave nodded. "Rodimus placed those coordinates into the space bridge." he said, "The fool must believe that I am not guilty. Perhaps he is learning to think of others before himself."

"Doubt it." Hot Shot remarked. "Rodimus is a swell bot, but he's got anger issues. Also, he likes to use his fists first at the worst possible times. But I guess you knew that already."

Shockwave's antenna flicked. "Once I seek out Jhiaxus, this will all be rectified."

"Are we close?"

"He has marked these trees with his name. So we are close."

They reached a clearing and met an enormous waterfall that went down for hundreds of feet. Hot Shot clenched his denta and yelled out loud enough that it echoed around them.

"The whole fragging universe is against us, I SWEAR TO PRIMUS!"

O

The three femmes entered the Ministry of Science. Ironhide was with them. He still seemed doubtful about what the plan was since Chromia failed to explain it to him.

"Okay, remind me what I'm doing again." he said.

"Just talk with Cliffjumper so the three of us can get into Shockwave's office." Chromia said. "Simple."

Ironhide scowled at her. "If we get caught-"

"Ironhide, please do this for us." Chromia pleaded, syrupy sweet.

"Why?"

"Because if you do, later I'll..." Chromia trailed off and whispered something in his audio receptor.

It was possibly quite naughty as Ironhide suddenly giggled a little before she parted, giving him a seductive smirk. He nodded his head.

"All right, I'll do it." he said.

He rushed inside and Red Alert arched her optic ridges at Chromia. "What did you tell him?" Chromia whispered in her audio receptors and Red Alert's faceplates heated. "Oh."

They entered the building, making their way to Shockwave's office. Red Alert was informed by Moonracer that all bots kept a security camera in their offices should something go amiss. The femme went to work infiltrating his computer system, much to the surprise to the others.

"How are you doing that?" Red Alert asked.

Moonracer smiled. "It's easy."

The other two femmes took a step back, shock on their features. Moonracer frowned at them, shrugging.

"What? I can't be attractive and smart too?" she asked.

There was a beep and she looked down. "Got it!" she said. "Shockwave's security feed."

The others crowded beside her, watching the screen as she brought up video feeds of the activity going on in his office. She even brought up his workstation where Red Alert saw herself with him. A sad smile touched her lips and Moonracer smiled at her reaction.

"Don't worry. We'll bring him home." she assured her.

Moonracer worked to bring up several more camera feeds. "Slag." she suddenly said. "Whoever took the formula didn't want anyone finding out."

Red Alert frowned. "So how do we prove Shockwave's innocence?"

"Well this feed here shows he wasn't at his office the time the formula was taken, so that proves right there he wasn't the cuplrit behind it."

"So who was?" Chromia asked.

Just then, the sound of someone approaching drew their attention. It was Perceptor. Moonracer's optics widened and she shoved the other two underneath the desk.

"Ow!" Chromia grunted. "Moonracer, what the frag?"

"Stay quiet. I got this." Moonracer whispered.

Perceptor entered the office and Moonracer was sitting at the edge with her ankle joints crossed together, smiling sweetly at him. Perceptor's expression was emotionless.

"MOONRACER, WHY ARE YOU HERE IN SHOCKWAVE'S OFFICE?" he asked, in his robotic vocals.

Moonracer shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I'd help out in the workforce, Percy." she told him. "You know how much I like working with machines."

Chromia looked at Red Alert from beneath the desk, an odd look on her face. She mouthed "Percy" in a very confused manner. Red Alert seemed to figure something out that the other femme did not.

"YOU MUST LEAVE AT ONCE," Perceptor ordered, walking over and taking her arm almost roughly in his. "I AM SCHEDULED TO CLEAN OUT HIS OFFICE SOON. ANY FURTHER ATTEMPTS AT INTERFERENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED."

Moonracer grunted, jerking her arm from him. "Percy, listen to me for a nanoklick."

"I WON'T." Perceptor said, flatly. "I HAVE WORK TO DO."

"You can't avoid me forever."

Perceptor's mouthplates twisted only the slightest, but he resumed a cold expression once more. "YOU SEEM TO BE QUITE CONTENT WITH CURRENT AFFAIRS, MOONRACER. KEEP TO THEM AS THEY SATISFY YOU MORE THAN I COULD."

She stood there, stung by his words.

Perceptor didn't argue further and seemed willing to leave the room rather than enforcing his command. The other two femmes rose from behind the desk, staring at her with sympathy.

"So...Perceptor, huh?" Chromia murmured, awkwardly, "I guess that explains a lot."

Red Alert approached her friend. "Moonracer, once we deal with Shockwave's matter, we will help you. I promise."

Moonracer didn't look at her. "Don't worry about me."

And she left the office with the others following behind her.

O

_Note _- Bomei is Japanese for "Exile".


	13. Isa

~O~

**Isa**

The sight of the massive transport ship made Hot Shot's jaw drop. Shockwave pushed it back up.

"Do not do that when you meet Jhiaxus." he said, his stoic vocals dripping with dismay, "He is worthy only of respect, not foolishness."

Hot Shot moved his hand like a talking mouth, mocking him.

They were welcomed by the sight of a blue and white femme stepping out of the ship. Shockwave knew this was Eros; Jhiaxus' bondmate. She was as young as he envisioned, but probably a few cycles older than Red Alert. She smiled happily when she saw him.

"Shockwave!" she greeted, "It's nice to see you! Jhiaxus is working in the ship. Come in!"

Hot Shot smiled. "She seems nice." he told Shockwave.

They were led into a crowded workstation filled with various items - a collection of data plates, tools and weapons from the past. Kneeling over a table was a gray, tall, highly decorated mech with a horned helm, reddish optics and sharp digits.

Hot Shot had never seen Jhiaxus in person before. As far as he could see, the bot looked like Unicron from his stories he had read as a youngling.

"Shockwave, is that my pupil come to pay me a visit?" Jhiaxus was wearing a magnifying glass over his left optic and removed it.

Shockwave shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not." he said. "I was exiled."

Jhiaxus' smile disappeared. He looked at Eros. They exchanged concerned looks before he spoke.

"Why in the name of science were you exiled?" Jhiaxus demanded, setting his tools down. He rounded the table and approached him. "What happened?"

Hot Shot explained it all before Shockwave could, even including the part where he stayed with him for Red Alert's sake.

Eros smiled. "It sounds like you've found a femme who cares for you."

"But no one believes them!" Hot Shot said. "He thought you could help."

Jhiaxus pursed his lips. "I don't know. Something must be done about this." he said, "It is a pity that such views blind them to the truth. I will help them see."

Eros looked at him. "What do you want to do?"

"I think it's time we paid a visit to Ultra Magnus, don't you?" he said, smiling at her.

"Yes. Father has not spoken to me in some time."

Jhiaxus smiled at his guests. "How about a drink and some rations?" he suggested. "We can catch up then."

O

Jhiaxus and Shockwave stood together outside that evening. Eros was performing some combat tactics with Hot Shot and beat him down every single time.

"It's been some time," Jhiaxus said.

"Yes." Shockwave replied.

Jhiaxus took a sip of his Energon. "It is a shame what they have done to you," he said, "I am troubled by this greatly. I would have hoped things would have become easier for you."

Eros flipped Hot Shot with ease. "Come on!" she taunted. "I can't be that difficult for you."

Jhiaxus smiled with pride, watching as she chased a yelping Hot Shot down a hill. "Eros, my dearest. You are in top form today."

She smiled at him and dove down the hill. The two other bots listened to Hot Shot cry out in pain and protest.

"Aww, come on!" he cried, out of sight.

Jhiaxus looked at Shockwave. "When you were young, I remember how furious the little things would make you," he told him.

"Yes, you have said so."

"You could drop a beaker and curse about it for hours. I taught you to control your emotions, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't feel at all."

Shockwave looked at him briefly, but did not respond.

"I will take us to Cybertron," Jhiaxus told him. "When we arrive, we will be certain your name is cleared. And you can reunite with Red Alert once more."

O

Jhiaxus and Hot Shot spent some time alone and the younger bot inquired about Shockwave - who had spent the night by himself in his former quarters.

"So what's Cyclops' story anyway?" he asked.

Jhiaxus was cleaning a beaker and set it down. "Why do you do that?" he asked, staring at him sternly.

"Do what?"

"Call him names. Run him down all the time."

Hot Shot glanced over his shoulder briefly, as if looking for any signs of Shockwave before speaking weakly. "Well, it's just..."

"Easier?" Jhiaxus finished for him. He began to wipe the beaker with a little more force. "Believe me, young one. I know what easier represents on Cybertron. They speak so cruel of him, rarely giving him the opportunity to be heard. Because they don't understand. Such is the way of the ignorant. Such is the way of the cowardly."

Hot Shot scowled. "Hey! I'm not a coward!"

"See? It isn't so comforting for you to be called names, is it?"

Hot Shot sighed and closed his optics. "I get what you're saying..."

"Eros and I met during her deliveries." Jhiaxus said, smiling a little now. "I was twice her age, but I learned that love has no such stipulations. If you truly care for someone, your optics are finally opened to the truth. Light seems brighter. Colors are much more vibrant; everything you knew becomes amplified. You truly learn to see."

Hot Shot frowned thoughtfully. "That's pretty deep."

Jhiaxus made an amused sound.

"So...what is his story anyway?" Hot Shot asked again.

Jhiaxus' smile disappeared and he glanced up briefly, staring ahead. His optics were filled with the intensity of memory and thought.

"Shockwave was born to two high-class Cybertronians," he began. "His mother had experienced the utmost pain of his birth; she saw him as a flaw, a defect. With the image of perfection always spoken on the lips of all on Cybertron, she knew he would be destroyed without a doubt. So she sent him to me to care for. I had known the family in the past - Oh yes, his father was a fellow warrior. Yet a coward all the same."

Is that a cruel thing to say? They were terrified they could not protect their son, so I was willing to take up the privilege. Most attempted to threaten him - Yes, grown bots wanted to threaten a youngling. Is that hard to believe in this day and age? - So I sought to make examples of them. No one challenged me from then on out."

Shockwave had quite a problem with his anger. He hated most things in life, especially those who mocked him outside of his classes. So I knew he would have to learn to maintain such emotion; to be above those who sought to bring him down. I taught the way I was taught - by the Sons of Shadows. Their manner of warfare and prowess was unmatched by all, and I passed down such knowledge to him."

Hot Shot looked amazed by this new knowledge. "The Sons of Shadows..." he said, "I've heard of them. They say they're immortal."

Jhiaxus chuckled. "That is a stretch, my friend. Immortality can come in many forms."

Hot Shot was silent for a moment. Well now he just felt like an aft.

"So he never knew his parents?"

"No. He claims to have some memory of his mother's voice, but that's all."

"Now I feel like a piece of slag." Hot Shot muttered.

Jhiaxus shook his head. "It is the first step." he assured him. "But I don't think you would have come with him if you didn't care of his fate."

"I told Red I'd watch out for him."

"She is a friend, I assume."

"She's been my friend since we were young."

"And she is ONLY a friend?"

"What? Oh yeah! I don't like her that way. It's always just been about friendship with us. Rodimus, though... He still cares about her."

Jhiaxus sighed. "From what you've told me, he's got good intentions, but a poor central processor."

"Yeah. That's Rodimus, all right."

"However," Jhiaxus mused. "Shockwave's coordinates were programmed by him, correct? Then that means there is still hope for him. Perhaps he sees it as his former lover should be happy, regardless of how he feels."

"Maybe."

Jhiaxus turned and set a beaker down onto a counter.

"So, you're kind of Shockwave's father now?" Hot Shot asked.

A small smile lit the older mech's lips. "I am." he said. "It doesn't matter how we are born or how we are raised. It's the one you are with you can hope to call your son."

Hot Shot thought about this.

"Sounds to me like a lot can learn from you." he replied.

Jhiaxus shook his head. "No. They must first learn about themselves."

He turned to go. "When we arrive on Cybertron...I intend to deal with this matter. One way or another."

"I don't doubt this is going to get a little crazy."

Jhiaxus laughed. "Possibly."

O

_Note _- Isa is Finnish for "Father". Also, the little snippet I had with Moonracer and Perceptor was actually for Lecidre and her love of the pairing. I forgot to mention it earlier. LOL.


	14. Pravda

~O~

**Pravda**

Rampage was amused.

It was silly, but Sentinel Prime's desire for conquest was just too amusing to him. He had delivered the formula that he desired and his people would never starve, but something puzzled him. Once Sentinel was in command, surely he would attempt to back stab him. After all, he had already betrayed his people. Why stop there?

The sight of a ship roaring overhead intrigued him. He squinted at it suspiciously before smiling. That was definitely Jhiaxus' ship. Things were going to get interesting.

Once the ship landed outside Iacon, Jhiaxus turned his attention to the others.

"Eros, perhaps you can gather your father and call for another trial," he suggested. "I'm going to find Sentinel Prime. I have a feeling I know where he is. Shockwave? Hot Shot? I want you to find Red Alert. Tell her that there will be another trial."

Hot Shot nodded. "You got it, old bot!"

The two left the ship, leaving Jhiaxus and Eros alone. He pulled her into his arms and left a gentle kiss on her lips. He smiled down at her.

"Best of luck, love." he said.

She winked at him. "Who needs luck when I have you?"

He laughed at that.

Meanwhile, Red Alert, Chromia and Moonracer discussed what had happened with Perceptor the other day at the Iacon Central fountain.

"...so that's how you two went your separate ways?" Chromia asked.

Moonracer sighed sadly. "Yeah. I said horrible things to him. It's probably why he purged his emotions. I don't blame him for it either."

Red Alert was reminded of herself and Shockwave when hearing the story. Only this time, Perceptor was barely without them while Shockwave was ashamed to show them. It was strange and so similar, it frightened her. She did not want to feel the same pain as Moonracer did.

"We will fix this," she told her friend.

Moonracer sighed. "It can't be fixed. What he's done is irreversable."

The other two femmes looked at each other. Sadness touched their features and Moonracer sought to change the subject. She stood up and looked at Red Alert.

"This is about you right now," she said, "Don't worry about my problems. We need to figure out how - Oh, my sweet Primus."

Red Alert and Chromia looked over their shoulders when Moonracer had uttered those last words. Her optics were wide in disbelief when she saw Shockwave and Hot Shot riding toward them in vehicle form. They transformed and Red Alert quickly rushed over to embrace Shockwave.

"How did you get back?" she exclaimed. "I thought-"

"Jhiaxus brought us back." Shockwave told her. "We don't have long. Eros will be calling her father, persuading him to open another trial."

Chromia looked around warily. "We better hurry. If someone sees us, none of it won't matter."

Someone did spot them from down the road. "Hey! It's Shockwave!"

Chromia groaned. "Frag."

O

Ultra Magnus wasn't pleased.

Yes, he was happy to see his child again, but she had pressed for another for Shockwave and that angered him. It meant that Rodimus had deliberately sent him to Jhiaxus knowing this would happen. He called for the younger bot while the new trial was established.

"We will deal with your actions later," Ultra Magnus promised.

Rodimus smiled sarcastically. "Looking forward to it."

Rhea embraced her daughter while Ultra Magnus gathered the council members to their appropriate places in the chamber.

"I'm happy to see you, sweetspark." she told her daughter.

"Me too, mother." Eros said, smiling.

Rhea looked around briefly before leaning forward. "I'll be sure to be with you when you tell your father the great news. I'm happy for you, my dear."

Eros laughed. "Thank you."

"Are you ready for this responsibility?"

"I am. I had you to teach me."

Shockwave and the others were brought into the council chamber. Red Alert looked down at Hot Shot and whispered anxiously to him.

"Where's Jhiaxus?" she hissed.

Hot Shot shrugged. "He said he was looking for Sentinel!"

"Why?"

"Sentinel set up Shockwave."

"WHAT?!"

Red Alert shouted it so loud, it echoed throughout the chamber. It gathered the attention of those around them and they stared down with frowns on their faces. Ultra Magnus scowled down at the group and Red Alert seemed to have difficulty understanding what she heard.

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered, down at Hot Shot.

"I wish I was."

Ultra Magnus addressed them now. "Shockwave. It seems you feel yourself above our laws," he said, sternly. "But my daughter claims you have proof of your innocence. If such proof exists, produce it now before I sentence a greater judgment for your return from exile."

"Here is all the proof you need!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Jhiaxus' voice and he stepped into the chamber, gripping Sentinel Prime around the neck with one arm. The mech squirmed and struggled, gagging against the claws at his throat and his facial features were battered, evidence of a beating he no doubt received from the larger bot.

Jhiaxus shoved him to his knees and held a hand at his shoulder. He leered down at Sentinel.

"Now then, young one." he said, sternly, "Tell them exactly what you told me."

Sentinel glared up at him. When he did not respond fast enough, Jhiaxus' claws pierced through his shoulder, sending a gush of Energon down his chest. He let out a whimper of pain.

"All right! I'll speak!" he groaned.

Ultra Magnus looked troubled, but remained silent.

"It was an easy plan," Sentinel mumbled, "The formula was all they needed. They promised me they'd make me ruler if I gave them the formula and a way into the city."

Jhiaxus glared down at him, but smiled and nodded his head.

"And to Pit with everyone else, correct?" he said.

Sentinel groaned and shook his head, so Jhiaxus dug deeper into his shoulder and he let out a low shriek of pain before speaking further.

"Yes! That was the plan!" he moaned.

Just then, Rampage entered the chamber with several other Thetacons behind him. He made an impressed whistle and those of the council reacted with horror and dismay.

"Why are they here?" Alpha Trion exclaimed.

"I asked them to come." Jhiaxus said. "My reasons are this; I was appalled when I saw the conditions they lived in."

He raised his hand and produced a holographic image of the Thetacon campsite. There were several younglings crying for nourishment and others were attempting to stave off rust infections. The sight greatly disturbed the council members.

"I...had no idea." Alpha Trion exclaimed. "We were never told."

Sentinel Prime cringed back and that reaction told the council that he had willingly kept this from them. Jhiaxus could surely see that now.

"The Thetacons seek freedom and equal rights that you so eagerly brush aside as an act of treason and war. And you judge so openly and willingly of those who are different." he continued. "But can you point that perception at yourselves and judge what makes you? Could you truly look and see what part of you is so flawed? I truly do fear for Cybertron if this behavior persists."

Ultra Magnus regarded Sentinel Prime for the longest time. A friend he had since his own youth. It hurt him deeply that it had come to this.

"Take this traitor out of my sight," he ordered. "Sentence him to Kaon and have him locked away for the remainder of his existence."

Sentinel was dragged away, cursing and spitting. Rampage watched him go and waved his fingers.

"Bye-bye!" he sneered.

"Rampage!" Ultra Magnus spoke harshly, drawing the attention of the Thetacons. "I do not approve of your harsh, barbarian methods. However, I do not turn a blind optic to the suffering and anguish of others. I will see to it that your people receive proper care and nourishment."

Rampage blinked once. "Hm. I will hold you to that, Ultra Magnus." he said.

"As for you, Shockwave..." Ultra Magnus turned to the scientist. "It seems we owe you much more than a simple apology for our actions. You will be reinstated as Head of the Ministry of Science and I will see to it you are compensated for your grief and suffering."

Red Alert smiled, pleased with this. Shockwave merely acknowledged with a tilt of his head.

"It seems we still have much to learn," Alpha Trion said, sadly. "It is a shame that this is what it took for us to see that. But there will be changes made, that much is certain."

Ultra Magnus rose, weary. "This trial is over." he told them all.

O

The Thetacons were visited by doctors and scientists. Several of their homes were rebuilt and tended to as well. Ultra Magnus spent the time talking with Rampage about future developments.

"They are happy," Rampage told him. "That is all that matters to me."

Ultra Magnus glanced at him. "Had I known..."

"Sentinel was an imbecile." Rampage muttered, waving it off. "I only sided with him to get the formula. Bots in desperation do stupid things."

The other bot sighed and looked over at Shockwave and Red Alert. They were assisting with the younglings. He closed his optics wearily.

"That's true."

Jhiaxus walked through the crowds and spotted Rodimus. He smiled and approached him.

"Hail the conquering hero." he remarked.

Rodimus shook his head. "What are you talking about?" He played dumb.

"You willingly put in those coordinates to help Shockwave, didn't you?"

Rodimus sighed impatiently. "I didn't do it for him. I did it for her."

"Yes. I understand you love her. Sometimes love means standing aside for the sake of the other's happiness." Jhiaxus told him. "All things considering, you have done a good thing. You should feel proud."

He patted Rodimus' shoulder.

Shortly afterwards, Red Alert and Shockwave left the area for a little while to be alone. They walked down the streets, talking.

"So do you believe things are really going to change?" she asked.

"Bots work in a cycle," Shockwave replied. "I hold no real hope for such things."

Red Alert turned and looked up at him with a smile. "But you hoped somehow, right?" she asked. "When you first spoke with me?"

Shockwave's antenna flicked. "Perhaps..."

Red Alert made an amused sound. She took his hand in hers and they walked away together.

O

Moonracer stood at the entrance to the Ministry of Science. She took a deep inhale when Perceptor stepped out. When he noticed her, he did nothing but stare. They were both silent and she felt herself tense.

"MOONRACER." he acknowledged.

She smiled weakly. "Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. "It was right in this tower. You were brewing some volatile chemicals."

_Perceptor spoke to Moonracer via video on her wrist. He smiled and waved at her, speaking in his thick, accented vocals. _

_"I'll meet you soon, Moonracer!" he said. "I'm almost done here."_

_Moonracer watched him warily as she walked down the street. "Perceptor, please be careful."_

_"Not to worry, my dear. These chemicals are completely compatible." Perceptor told her, pouring a few chemicals into a large beaker. "There's no chance that anything could go wrong! My calculations were precise!"_

_Suddenly, the entire lab erupted in an explosion of colorful green and blue. Moonracer's optics widened in shock and when the smoke cleared, Perceptor was standing there, covered in splotches of it. He coughed and a puff of smoke escaped his mouth._

_"Good news!" he announced, painfully. "That didn't hurt as much as it looked!"_

_Moonracer giggled. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'll be fine. As soon as I slip into stasis."_

_He fell to the floor, out of sight._

Perceptor stood there, emotionless to her story.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you," she said, sadly. "I am sorry for being a glitch when you needed me most. I'm sorry I'm not the most perfect femme in the universe. But if you give me another chance, I can be. For both of us."

Perceptor started walking away and she stood there, tears threatening to burst.

Instead, he returned and placed something into her servos. She looked down and noticed that it was a rusted, and quite old plague that he had been given by her for the "BEST AND CRAZIEST SCIENTIST IN THE WHOLE OF CYBERTRON". She laughed in disbelief and looked back at him.

He was still walking away.

So there was still hope after all.

She followed him.

O

_Note _- Pravda is Russian for "Truth". Since I've had a habit of making Rodimus super douchey, I thought I'd change it up a bit. LOL.

Well, there you have it. Not as long as my usual fics, but I hope you liked it anyway. That last part was for you, Lecidre. XD


End file.
